Love's Destiny
by yewookie9
Summary: INFO PENTING DI CHAPTER TERBARU Summary :"Kim Jongwoon-ssi? Nde...Nuguya? Kau harus ikut dengan kami, kau adalah pewaris Kim Department store. MWO!" mianhe, kalo summary-nya jelek. Saya author baru
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

**LOVE'S DESTINY**

Pair : YeWook (pair bertambah seiring chapter)

Cast : -Kim Jongwoon (N)

-Kim Jaejoong (Y)

-Jung Yunho (N)

-Park Yoochun (N)

-Lee Hyukjae (N)

(Bertambah setiap chapter)

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Warning : Genderswitch

Rate : T ( bisa berganti seiring waktu, bisa juga tidak )

Summary :_**"**__**Kim Jongwoon**__**-ssi? Nde...Nuguya? Kau harus ikut dengan kami, kau adalah pewari**__**s **__**Kim **__**Department store**__**. MWO?!"**_ (mianhe, kalo summary-nya jelek. Saya author baru)

"Buang bayi itu!" bentak seorang namja tua membelakangi yeoja yang dibentaknya.

"Tapi appa.."

"Buang bayi itu atau aku akan membunuhnya beserta namja tak tahu diri itu!" potong namja tua itu yang kini sudah menghadap ke arah putrinya. Wajahnya sangat merah karena menahan amarah.

"Appa kumohon jangan begini. Aku sangat mencintainya appa." mohon yeoja tersebut. Pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kau harus memilih salah satunya, Jaejoong-ah" ucap sang appa sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dalam ruangan tersebut.

-di depan sebuah panti asuhan-

Hari sudah sangat gelap ketika Jaejoong pergi ke salah satu panti asuhan di daerah Cheonan. Jaejoong takut apabila appa-nya akan tetap mengusik kehidupan bayinya meski ia telah membuang bayinya. Meskipun hatinya sangat sakit bagaikan disayat oleh ribuan belati namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Hanya ini jalan keluar yang dapat diambilnya agar kedua orang yang amat dicintainya dapat selamat.

"owee...owee..." tangis seorang bayi akhirnya dapat memecahkan keheningan malam yang begitu gelap dan dingin

"sssh...uljima chagi-ah. Mianhe, umma tidak punya pilihan lain. Umma mohon jangan membenci umma karena sudah membuangmu. Hiks ..." tangis Jaejoong pun pecah. Ia tak mampu menahan rasa sakit di hatinya lagi.

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, umma sangat menyayangimu chagi-ah. Saranghae Kim Jongwoon." Jaejoong akhirnya melatakkan bayinya di depan pintu panti asuhan tersebut. Begitu ia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki dari dalam panti, Jaejoong langsung berlari sekuat tenaga dari tempat itu agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

KRIET

"OMONA! Anak siapa ini?" Ucap seorang yeoja yang saat ini hanya menggunakan baju piyama.

"Owee...owee..."

"Cup cup.. Siapa namamu nak? Oh, ada suratnya."

_**"Mianhe jika aku merepotkan panti asuhan ini. Kumohon jaga anakku hingga ia dewasa. Jangan biarkan ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang. Jangan biarkan ia merasa sedih karena tidak punya orang tua. Sekali lagi kumohon jaga anakku dan beri ia nama Kim Jongwoon. Kamsahamnida."**_

"Jadi namamu Kim Jongwoon. Baiklah Jongwoon-ah selamat bergabung dengan panti asuhan ini."

-skip time, at cafe-

"Jaejoong-ah.."

"Yunho-ya, sebaiknya kita akhiri semuanya." Jaejoong memotong perkataan yunho. Matanya sudah mulai memerah karena ingin menangis. Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi sekali lagi kenyataan mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jika kita mengakhiri semua ini, bagamana dengan anak kita?"

"Aku sudah membuangnya."

"MWO?!" Yunho menatap nanar Jaejoong. Yunho sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh yeoja yang duduk di hadapannya. Yeoja yang amat dicintainya. Yeoja yang selama ini telah mengisi hatinya. Dan yeoja yang telah melahirkan anak mereka. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa kau membuang anak kita?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Appa mengancamku!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya dulu denganku?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti Yunho-ya, kalau aku tidak membuangnya appa akan membunuh kalian berdua."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada anak kita harus tumbuh dewasa tanpa kasih sayang orang tua."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal itu aku meletakkannya di depan panti asuhan, jadi cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada orang yang mengadopsinya."

GREP

"Ikut denganku."

"Kau mau apa?" Jaejoong berusaha melapaskan gengaman Yunho. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan oleh namja itu.

"Kita kembali ke panti asuhan itu lalu mengambil anak kita kembali." Begitu mereka keluar dari cafe, dengan cepat Yunho memasukkan Jaejoong ke dalam mobil, mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang. Begitu Yunho sudah memasuki mobilnya, ia segera membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang membabi buta. "Katakan kau meletakkannya di panti asuhan mana."

"Kumohon hargai keputusanku."

"Aku tanya dimana?!"

"Hiks...Yunho-ya..."

TEEEET TEEET

CKIT!

BRAAK!

-skip time-

"Mianhe chagi-ah, kalau saja appa tidak keras kepala mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Appa benar-benar menyesal." Sesal namja tua itu. Sekeras apa pun sikapnya, ia tetap menyayangi putri semata wayangnya

"Sajangnim."

"Ada apa Yoochun?"

"Saya tahu saya lancang tetapi saat ini anda tidak memiliki satu pun pewaris kecuali putra nona Jaejoong." Jelas namja yang diketahui bernama Park Yoochun tersebut. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang kepercayaan yang dimiliki oleh appa Jaejoong dan juga merupakan sahabat baik Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku tahu itu. Aku rasa kau juga sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya. Cari anak itu. Cari cucuku Kim Jongwoon."

"Ne, sajangnim."

22 tahun kemudian

_**Niga aniyeon andwae**_

_**Neo eobsin nan andwae**_

_**Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul**_

_**Na apado joha**_

_**Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan**_

_**Geurea nan neo hanaman saranghanikka**_

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang, terlihatlah seorang namja sedang bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar. Suaranya baritone-nya seakan menghipnotis semua orang yang memperhatikannya. Ditambah dengan wajah tampan sang namja beserta mata sipitnya yang bagaikan bulan sabit, membuat semua penontonnya tidak ingin beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat itu.

PRIIT!

"Aish." Gerutu namja tampan tersebut hampir bosan mengalami hal-hal seperti ini.

"Yak, kau, siapa yang mengijinkanmu mengamen di sini?"

"Memangnya salah aku kan hanya mencari uang untuk makan."Protes namja itu."Apa bedanya denganmu yang mencari uang menjadi petugas keamanan?"

"Bedanya adalah kami rajin dan kau malas. Dan hanya orang malas sepertimu yang mencari uang dengan mengamen dijalanan."

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini malas."

"Tentu saja, ayo ikut denganku ke kantor polisi."

"Aish." tiba-tiba namja itu mendapatkan suatu ide cemerlang namun sudah pasaran (?) "MWO?! Apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba ia menunjuk ke sembarang arah seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan sehingga petugas itupun menoleh mengikuti arah tangan namja itu. Mendapat kesempatan yang sangat bagus, ia langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang juga sempat menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"Apa yang kau tunjuk? Yak, jangan lari kau!"

Ia terus berlari menjauh dari petugas tersebut sambil berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan apakah petugas itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak, tanpa menyadari dihadapannya ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

BRUGH!

"Yak, Yesung hyung kenapa kau menabrakku?" Omel namja yang baru saja ditabrak oleh namja yang bernama Yesung.

"Hyukie, kenapa kau malah tiduran di jalan begini?"Tanya Yesung dengan wajah super polosnya.

"Aku yang bertanya kenapa kau malah bertanya balik?" Rasanya darah Hyukie atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk ataupun Lee Hyukjae sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya saat ini. "Dan aku bukan sedang tiduran di jalanan tapi kau yang menabrakku!"

"Oh, mianhe. Lebih baik kita segera lari dari sini sebelum.."

"Sebelum apa haah?"

Terlambat. Petugas keamanan itu sudah mencengkram baju Yesung dengan kuat.

"Ayo ke kantor polisi. Kau juga ikut denganku." Ucap petugas tersebut kemudian mencengkram baju Hyukie.

"Mwo?! Kenapa aku juga dibawa?"

-di tempat lain-

Drrt drrt

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Yoochun

"..."

"Ne, arasso. Saya akan segera ke sana." Yoochun langsung menutup telponnya dan segera baranjak ke dalam suatu ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang kerja.

"Sajangnim, saya sudah menemukannya."

"Tunggu apalagi, cepat bawa anak itu kemari."

"Ne."

"Akhirnya setelah 22 tahun aku bisa membayar kesalahanku di masa lalu."

-kator polisi-

"Yak, sampai kapan kami akan ditahan di sini? Kenapa aku juga ikut ditahan? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun." Bela Eunhyuk yang lebih terkesan seperti membela diri sendiri.

"Hei monyet jelek, diam sedikit bisa tidak! Kau ini berisik sekali."

"Mwo? Hei hyung kepala besar, ini semua salahmu. Kalau bukan karena kau mungkin aku sedang bersenang-senang di luar sana."

"Bersenang-senang dengan siapa, teman sebangsamu?"

"Yak kalian berdua diamlah! Cepat berikan KTP kalian." Petugas tersebut akhirnya membentak mereka karena kesal dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Ahjussi, sampai kapan kami akan ditahan disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

" Kalian akan ditahan selama 24 jam kecuali jika ada yang datang untuk melepaskan kalian."

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang berbadan kekar memasuki kantor polisi tersebut lengkap dengan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam persis seperti bodyguard. Dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang juga menggunakan jas hitam namun tidak menggunakan kacamata hitam. Penampilannya lebih terlihat seperti seorang pengusaha kaya. Ya, dia adalah Park Yoochun.

"Kalian siapa dan ada perlu apa kemari?" Tanya petugas yang tadi mengurusi masalah Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Kami kemari untuk membayar jaminan seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongwoon."

"Ooh silahkn urus disebelah sana."

"Mwo? Yesung hyung, kau kenal mereka?"

"Aniyo"

"Ya, kau ini kepedean sekali. Yang mereka cari itu seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongwoon bukan kau."

"Hahaha, itu namaku. Coba saja ahjussi lihat di KTP-ku."

"Mwo? Jadi namamu yang sebenarnya Kim Jongwoon. Lalu kenapa namja ini terus memanggilmu Yesung?"

"Ahjussi, apa dalam hidupmu kau tidak pernah mendengar yang namanya nama panggilan?" Ledek Yesung pada petugas yang nampaknya otaknya hanya setengah itu.

"Permisi, saya sudah membayarkan jaminan Kim Jongwoon-ssi jadi bolehkah saya membawanya sekarang?"

"Ne silahkan."

"Mwo?! Hanya Yesung hyung yang dibayarkan?"

"Kalau bayaran Hyukie tidak dibayar aku tidak akan pergi."

"Tenang saja Kim Jongwoon-ssi, saya juga sudah membayar uang jaminan Lee Hyukjae-ssi. Maka dari itu anda harus ikut dengan kami. Dan maaf Hyukjae-ssi tapi anda tidak bisa ikut dengan kami, ini urusan pribadi." Seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk, Yoochun langsung memotong Eunhyuk bahkan sebelum ia sempat berbicara.

"Arasso. Hyukie pulanglah dulu sampaikan pada ahjuma, aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Ne, hyung."

Yesung pun keluar mengikuti Yoochun dari belakang menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di depan kantor polisi. Yesung pun masuk ke dalam mobil mengikuti Yoochun.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa dan ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Kami orang suruhan kakek anda,tuan. Dan anda akan segera tahu apa tujuan kami membawa anda ketika kita sampai di rumah."

'Kakek?' Batin Yesung penuh kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa ia punya seorang kakek, pasalnya sejak bayi ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa dan inilah yang membuatnya selalu diejek sejak kecil.

'Apa mungkin dia kakek kandungku?'

"Ahjussi berapa umurmu? Kenapa bahasamu formal sekali padaku?"

"Hahaha ini bukan soal masalah umur tapi jabatan kitalah yang mengharuskan saya menggunakan bahasa formal."

"Jabatan? Aku bahkan tidak bekerja, bagaimana bisa punya jabatan? Apa itu artinya jabatan ahjussi lebih rendah daripada pengangguran?" Tanya Yeusng dengan wajah super polosnya.

"Hahahaha anda sungguh lucu tuan."

"Ya, aku serius ahjussi."

"Sudah kubilang, anda akan mengetaui semuanya begitu kita sampai di rumah kakek anda begitu pula mengenai masalah saya yang menggunakan bahasa formal pada anda."

"Aish, dasar ahjussi pelit."

-skip time-

Kedua mata Yesung langsung membulat dan tak lupa mulutnya yang menganga lebar mengundang masuknya lalat ketika mereka mulai memasuki kediaman kakek Yesung.

"Ahjussi, sebaiknya kau jujur sekarang juga. Siapa sebenarnya kakekku?" Mata Yesung masih tetap melotot memandangi rumah mewah yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

"Yah karena kita sudah sampai aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mengatakannya sekarang. Kakekmu adalah pemilik dari Kim Department Store dan kau sebagai cucu tunggal sudah pasti kau juga menjadi pewaris tunggal dari Kim Department Store."

Yoochun menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dan sekali lagi membuat mata Yesung membulat dan menganga lebar. Dan hanya satu kata yang mampu diucapkan olehnya...

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

Mianhe kalau ceritanya jelek, tapi paling tidak yang sudah sempat baca harap review ya. Dan harap maklum soalnya saya author baru disini.

Gomawo ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**LOVE'S DESTINY**

Pair : YeWook (pair bertambah seiring chapter)

Cast : -Kim Jongwoon / Yesung (N)

-Kim Ryeowook (Y)

-Cho Kyuhyun (N)

-Lee Sungmin (Y)

-Choi Siwon (N)

-Hangeng (N)

-Park Yoochun (N)

-Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo (Y)

-Lee Hyukjae (N)

-Kim Junsu (Y)

(Bertambah setiap chapter)

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Warning : Genderswitch

Rate : T ( bisa berganti seiring waktu, bisa juga tidak )

Summary :_**"**__**Kim Jongwoon**__**-ssi? Nde...Nuguya? Kau harus ikut dengan kami, kau adalah pewari**__**s **__**Kim **__**Department store**__**. MWO?!"**_ (mianhe, kalo summary-nya jelek. Saya author baru)

**Chapter 1**

Yesung terus berjalan dibelakang Yoochun, mengikutinya menuju ke salah satu ruangan dalam rumah tersebut.

"Masuklah, kakek anda menunggu di dalam."

CKLEK! KRIEET!

'Hiii! Rumah mewah tapi kenapa bunyi pintunya horor begini.'

Begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut Yesung bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang berada dalam ruang kerja rumah ini. Dihadapannya ada seorang namja tua dengan rambut yang sudah dipenuhi uban berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ha-Haraboji?" Yesung berjalan mendekati namja tua itu secara perlahan, dan tiba-tiba namja tua itu langsung berbalik dan memeluk Yesung dengan sangat erat.

"Akhirnya haraboji menemukanmu, Jongwoon-ah." Entah mengapa Yesung merasakan suatu kehangatan. Meskipun ia tak tahu apa-apa, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan rasanya dipeluk oleh keluarga kandungnya sendiri.

"Haraboji, bisakah memanggilku Yesung saja, aku sudah terbiasa dipanggil begitu." Yesung tersenyum dengan sangat tulus.

"Apapun untukmu cucuku"

Senyum Yesung perlahan-lahan menghilang tergantikan dengan raut kesedihan.

"Haraboji, kenapa hanya haraboji yang mencariku? Di mana appa dan umma?"

"Kedua orang tuamu sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan 22 tahun lalu saat mencarimu yang saat itu diculik."

"Diculik?!"

"Ne, kau diculik seminggu setelah kau lahir."

'Kalau benar aku diculik, kenapa aku tumbuh di panti asuhan?' Yesung merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dari cerita kakeknya. Namun karena terlalu terbuai dengan kasih sayang keluarga Yesung tidak terlalu ingin memperdulikannya.

"Ayo haraboji antar berkeliling rumah, sekalian memperlihatkan kamarmu."

-skip time-

" Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kita langsung ke kamarmu."

"Aku pulang." Tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja yang masih mengenakan pakain kantoran. Yesung dan yeoja tersebut hanya saling menatap hingga sang haraboji menghentikan acara saling menatap tersebut.

"Yesung perkenalkan, dia adalah kakak angkatmu. Dan Leeteuk, dia ini adalah cucu kandung haraboji yang telah lama hilang."

"Annyeong, Kim Jungsoo imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Kau juga bisa memanggilku noona kalau kau mau" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut kepada Yesung sehingga menampakkan sepasang dimple di pipinya.

*tenang saya tidak akan membuat pair YeTeuk

"Ah ne, annyeong, Kim Jongwoon imnida, panggil saja Yesung."

"Haraboji, aku mau ke kamar dulu."

"Ne, cepatlah ganti baju setelah ini kita akan makan malam."

"Ne."

"Yesung ini kamarmu, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di sini. Setelah makan malam Yoochun akan mengantarmu untuk mengambil barang-barangmu di rumahmu yang lama."

"Apa aku boleh membawa keluargaku yang sekarang pindah ke sini? Lagi pula di sini juga ada banyak kamar."

"Maaf Yesung, bukannya haraboji pelit tapi ada baiknya untuk tidak membawa orang luar ke rumah. Haraboji takut rahasia-rahasia keluarga & perusahaan kita tersebar ke media ataupun saingan bisnis kita."

"Tapi mereka keluargaku, mereka tidak akan mungkin menyebarkan rahasia-rahasia penting apa pun itu."

"Maaf tapi haraboji tidak menerima penolakan. Sebaiknya kita segera turun untuk makan malam"

-di ruang makan-

"Yesung, mulai besok kau akan mulai bekerja di kantor jadi besok pagi kau sudah harus siap-siap."

"Mwo?! Tapi aku belum pernah bekerja di kantor sebelumnya."

"Kau tenang saja, Leeteuk akan membantumu saat di kantor jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah."

-skip time-

"Yoochun ahjussi! Ya, Yoochun ahjussi, kau di mana?"

"Ya, memangnya aku binatang tuan panggil seperti itu." Protes Yoochun yang merasa tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

"Ahjussi, tolong antarkan aku ke rumahku."

"Ne, ne. Kalau ada maunya saja sikapnya manis."

-di rumah lama Yesung-

"MWO?!" Pekik hyukie dan seorang yeoja.

"Kau cucu kandung pemilik Kim Department Store!" Yeoja itu kembali berteriak karena terlalu terkejut mendengar kabar besar tersebut dari anaknya. Ya, yeoja itu adalah umma angkat Yesung, Kim Junsu.

"Ne umma."

"HAHAHA, kalau hyung cucu CEO Kim Department Store maka aku adalah Won Bin." Ledek Eunhyuk dengan tawa yang sengaja dibuat-buatnya.

BUGH

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda monyet jelek."

"Lalu kalau hyung tidak bercanda untuk apa hyung kembali ke sini, bukannya hyung cucu konglomerat harusnya punya rumah mewahkan." Omel Eunhyuk sambil mengusap jidatnya yang baru saja dihadiahi jitakan oleh Yesung.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil pakaianku dan barang-barang lainnya."

"Jadi kau akan tinggal dengan mereka, Yesungie?" Tanya umma angkat Yesung dengan wajah sedih. Biar bagaimana pun ia sudah menjaga Yesung dari kecil, tentu saja ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yesung.

"Ne umma. Mianhe aku tidak bisa mengajak kalian untuk tinggal bersama di sana, haraboji melarangku. Tapi aku pasti akan sering berkunjung jika ada waktu"

"Arasso. Sebaiknya kau cepat mengambil barang-barangmu, jangan membuat orang yang mengantarmu itu menunggu lama."

"Ne."

"Hyung, kalau begitu bisakah hyung mencarikanku pekerjaan di perusahaan milikmu? Soalnya baru-baru ini aku dipecat dari pekerjaan lamaku." Bujuk Hyukie sambil menggunakan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

"Kenapa kau bisa dipecat? Kau pasti menonton yadong lagi saat jam kerjakan."

"Hehehe, kau tahu saja, hyung."

"Baiklah akan kuusahakan."

"Yay, kau memang hyung paling baik!" Teriak Eunhyuk girang sedangkan Yesung hanya membatin,'memangnya dia punya hyung lain.'

-skip time-

Keheningan memenuhi suasana dalam mobil saat itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Yoochun dengan kegiatan menyetirnya dan Yesung dengan kegiatannya memandangi rumah-rumah yang dilalui cepat oleh mobil tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Yesung mulai membuka suara.

"Ahjussi, apa kau mengenal orang tuaku?"

"Ne, mereka berdua adalah sahabat baikku."

"Apa ahjussi tahu mengapa mereka bisa meninggal dan apa yang terjadi sampai aku bisa tinggal di panti asuhan?" Merasa penasaran dengan cerita kakeknya, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ka-kalau itu, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Karena pada saat itu aku sedang tidak berada di Korea. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniyo, hanya ingin bertanya." Keheningan pun kembali memenuhi suasana mobil tersebut.

'Mianhe Yesung-ssi.'

_**Flashback**_

_**"Sajangnim, apakah anda memanggil saya?"**_

_**"Ne."**_

_**"Lalu apa yang ingin anda katakan?" Tanya Yoochun penuh rasa penasaran.**_

_**"Aku ingin kau berjanji, jangan pernah menceritakan kejadian 22 tahun lalu pada Yesung."**_

_**"Tapi bukankah Yesung-ssi berhak untuk tahu kejadian 22 tahun lalu."**_

_**"Tapi jika ia mengetahuinya, aku yakin ia pasti akan membenciku seumur hidupnya. Karena akulah inti dari semua permasalahan ini." Yoochun dapat melihat adanya kesedihan dan perasaan menyesal pada wajah tersebut. Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.**_

_**"Baiklah, saya berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya."**_

_**Flashback End**_

Pagi sudah kembali menyapa dunia. Cahaya matahari mulai menyusup melalui celah tirai kamar itu menerpa wajah tampan seorang namja yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jam berapa sekarang.

TOK TOK TOK

CEKLEK

"Tuan muda Kim, ayo bangun." Ucap Jung ahjuma, pelayan keluarga Kim.

"5 menit lagi."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir jam 8 pagi. Anda harus segera bersiap untuk ke kantor."

"Haah, baiklah aku akan mandi." Yesung pun bangun dari tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Semengantuk apa pun ia saat ini, ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai cucu pemalas oleh kakeknya.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian yesung pun segera turun ke bawah untuk berangkat ke perusahaan. Ia menggunakan kemeja putih, celana hitam, serta jas hitam, dan tak lupa dasi merah yang bertengger rapi di lehernya. Jika dilihat sekilas penampilannya memang terbilang biasa, tapi jika melihat merek pakaiannya semua orang dapat tercengang.

"Mianhe aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

"Haraboji, di mana Leeteuk noona? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Yesung yang sejak tadi tidak melihat batang hidung Leeteuk.

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan. Katanya ada yang harus dipersiapkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum acara penyambutanmu di perusahaan."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan kakeknya, Yesung pun masuk ke mobil yang tentu saja dikemudikan oleh Yoochun.

-Kim Department Store-

"Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi sajangnim dan cucunya akan segera tiba. Ck! Kenapa mereka semua kerjanya lambat sekali." Gerutu seorang yeoja mungil yang tadi memberi perintah pada karyawan lainnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa penyebab lambatnya kerja mereka adalah karena mereka terlalu asik mengamati wajah cantik dan tubuh yang terbilang sexy milik yeoja mungil tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka Wookie-ah."

"Ah Leeteuk-ssi ! Mianhe tapi kerja mereka benar-benar lambat, bisa-bisa sajangnim sampai sebelum semuanya selesai." Ucap yeoja mungil tadi yang diketahui bernama Wookie atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Ryeowook, asisten pribadi Leeteuk.

"Apa kau sudah mengurus para wartawan?"

"Ne, saya sudah menyeleksi wartawan mana saja yang boleh meliput acara ini."

"Baguslah. Aah, aku haus. Bisa tolong belikan aku kopi?"

"Ne, anda tunggu saja di sini. Saya akan segera kembali." Ucap Wookie sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Leeteuk untuk membelikannya kopi.

-Incheon International Airport"

Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut yang berwarna coklat beserta sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya mampu melengkapi ketampanan namja tersebut. Ia baru saja keluar dari bandara Incheon sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu berubah, bahkan setelah kutinggal selama 4 tahun. Korea masih tetap sama."Ucap namja itu pada dirinya sendiri dan tak lupa dengan senyumannya yang seperti seringaian evil.

"Taksi!"

"Tunggu!" Teriak seseorang sebelum namja itu memasuki taksi yang dipanggilnya.

"Nuguya?"

"Aish, apa tinggal di Amerika membuatmu lupa ingatan sampai-sampai kau melupakan hyungmu ini?"

"Hangeng hyung?!"

"Ne, ini aku, kyuhyun-ah." Ucapnya seraya memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat. Bukan. Mereka bukan saudara kandung. Hal ini dapat diketahui dari aksen namja yang bernama Hangeng yang berasal dari Cina.

"Ayo kuantar sekalian kita ke tempat Siwon." Ucapnya seraya membawa Kyuhyun ke parkiran.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang akan menjemputku, soalnya Siwon hyung bilang dia sedang sibuk."

"Makanya dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu."

Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sambil berjalan menuju parkiran.

-Kim Department Store-

Sesampainya di perusahaan, Yesung dan kakeknya segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam perusahaan.

"Mulai hari ini, Mall ini menjadi milik dan tanggung jawabmu."

"Ini semua milikku." Yesung hanya mampu menganga melihat betapa besarnya pusat perbelanjaan yang terdapat di hadapannya.

"Haraboji!" Yesung segera menoleh dan mendapati Leeteuk sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Haraboji, mianhe tapi persiapan untuk konferensi pers belum selasai."

"Tidak apa-apa Teukie, masih ada banyak waktu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku harus mengurus semuanya." Leeteuk pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Haraboji, kalau acaranya masih lama, apakah aku boleh jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Tentu saja. Yoochun.."

"Aku mau pergi sendiri saja, tidak usah ditemani Yoochun ahjussi." Potong Yesung sebelum kakeknya menyelasaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah. Kau harus kembali ke tempat ini sebelum pukul 9, arasso?"

"Arasso."

Yesung berjalan meninggalkan kakeknya. Ia terus berjalan kemanapun kakinya membawanya. Sekedar melihat-lihat toko apa saja yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan miliknya ini. Mulai dari toko pakaian, jam tangan, perhiasan, dan beberapa restoran. Ia terus berjalan sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

BRUGH!

"Akh!" Jerit seorang yeoja mungil yang kini terduduk di hadapan Yesung karena tertabrak olehnya. "Aw appo" yeoja itu kembali bergumam seraya mengusap bokongnya yang barusan berciuman dengan lantai.

"Mianhe, gwenchanayo?" Ucap Yesung seraya membantu yeoja tersebut berdiri. Ia sangat panik dan takut jika yeoja tersebut akan mengamuk dan memarahinya.

"Gwenchana."

"Sungmin-ah baju ini bagus sekali, bisa kau belikan untuk kami? Soalnya kami sedang tidak bawa uang dan uangmu kan banyak."

"Ambil saja, aku akan membayar semuanya."

"J-jeongmal mianhe." Yesung kembali bersuara menyadarkan yeoja di hadapannya yang bernama Sungmin, bahwa ia masih ada di hadapan yeoja itu.

"Ah, gwenchana kau tidak perlu meminta maaf sampai segitunya."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, teman-temanku sudah menunggu, ..err."

"Kim Jongwoon. Kim Jongwoon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Yesung."

"Lee Sungmin imnida, panggil saja minnie. Aku permisi dulu Yesung-ssi." Ucap Sungmin sambil melambai pada Yesung.

"Syukurlah dia tidak marah padaku."

Yesung pun hendak melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya namun saat ia berbalik, kejadian yang sama kembali dialaminya.

BRUGH

Bagaikan mengalami de javu, Yesung kembali menabrak seorang yeoja mungil. Namun kali ini yeoja itu tidak sampai terjatuh di buatnya.

"Yak! Kau letakkan di mana matamu itu, eoh?!"

"Mi-mianhe." Yesung membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Meskipun dikatakan de javu tapi ternyata yeoja ini lebih galak daripada yeoja tadi.

"Kau hanya bisa bilang mianhe, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kopi ini dan bajuku. Kopi ini untuk bosku dan bajuku basah karenamu."

"J-jeongmal mianhe." Yesung masih membungkuk, tidak berani menatap wajah sang yeoja. Ia seakan menciut di hadapan yeoja tersebut. Ia tidak berani untuk melakukan apapun selain meminta maaf. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pemikiran cemerlang di otaknya, ia pun berhenti dari kegiatan membungkuknya mengejutkan yeoja itu. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan mengganti baju tersebut dengan yang baru."

"..." Tidak ada respon, yeoja itu hanya menganga di hadapannya. Yesung merasa bingung, apa mungkin yeoja ini sedang mengagumi ketampanannya. "Ye-Yesung oppa."

"Kau mengenalku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Yeoja itu hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Wookie." Merasa namanya dipanggil, yeoja bernama wookie a.k.a Ryeowook pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Leeteuk-ssi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana." Ucap Leeteuk seraya mendekati Wookie.

"Noona." Sapa Yesung pada Leeteuk.

"Loh Yesung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Acaranya akan segera dimulai."

"Leeteuk-ssi, kau mengenalnya?"

"Ne, dialah cucu kandung presdir Kim."

"Annyeonghasseo, Kim Jongwoon imnida." Jelas Yesung kepada Wookie.

.

.

.

.

"MWO?!"

**TBC.**

YAAY!

Akhirnya chapter 1 ini bisa di update juga. Mianhe author nggak bisa update secepat kilat sesuai permintaan, soalnya author lagi sibuk dengan tugas dan ulangan harian di sekolah plus bimbel di sore hari, hikz ㅠㅠ #readers: nggak ada yang peduli ama kegiatan author# huwee # author nangis dipelukan Yesung oppa.

Sekali lagi mianhe, soalnya ceritanya jadi semakin aneh dan tidak jelas. Dan author sangat berterima kasih buat yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya. Jeongmal gomawo : _**KiKyuWook, screamkorea, Cho PinKyu, Lya Clouds, dwiihae, choi rae rim, viiaRyeosom, Michiimochii, Asahi, Redpurplewine, Guest. **_Gomawo buat review-nya. Pertanyaan soal wookie oppa udah terjawabkan di chapter ini.

Kira-kira ada nggak ya, yang penasaran ama perannya Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Hangeng, dan Siwon?

Mianhe klo ceritanya aneh saya masih tergolong author baru, tapi kalo udah terlanjur baca harap di review ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE'S DESTINY**

Pair : YeWook (pair bertambah seiring chapter)

Cast : -Kim Jongwoon / Yesung (N)

-Kim Ryeowook (Y)

-Park Yoochun (N)

-Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk (Y)

-Kim Youngwoon / Kangin (N)

(Bertambah dan berkurang setiap chapter)

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Warning : Genderswitch

Rate : T ( bisa berganti seiring waktu, bisa juga tidak )

Summary :_**"**__**Kim Jongwoon**__**-ssi? Nde...Nuguya? Kau harus ikut dengan kami, kau adalah pewari**__**s **__**Kim **__**Department store**__**. MWO?!"**_ (mianhe, kalo summary-nya jelek. Saya author baru)

**Chapter 2**

CEKREK! CEKREK! #ceritanya ini suara kamera, author tidak tahu bunyinya gimana soalnya author nggak punya kamera.

"Pada hari ini saya mengumpulkan para wartawan ke sini karena saya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu."ucap kakek Yesung kepada sejumlah wartawan yang sudah berkumpul di tempat itu.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pewaris Kim Department Store? Apakah Leeteuk-ssi sebagai cucu angkat anda yang akan mewarisi perusahaan ini?"tanya seorang wartawan kepada kakek Yesung.

"Sayang sekali Leeteuk tidak akan mewarisi perusahaan ini."

"Tapi mengapa? Bukankah saat ini pewaris anda hanya Leeteuk-ssi seorang?"tanya wartawan lainnya.

"Ne, itu benar. Tetapi itu dulu, sebelum saya menemukan cucu kandung saya. Perkenalkan cucu kandung saya, Kim Jongwoon."ucap kakek Yesung kepada wartawan seraya memanggilnya ke depan.

"Annyeonghasseo, cheoneun Kim Jongwoon imnida. "Jelas Yesung kepada para wartawan. Seketika itu juga para wartawan langsung menghujani Yesung dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan cahaya dari blitz kamera yang mereka gunakan saat memfoto wajah Yesung. Karena merasa silau, Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan secara tidak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Ryeowook. Walaupun tatapan mereka bertemu hanya sekilas karena Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangannya, tetapi Yesung dapat melihat ada sebersit kejengkelan dari tatapan Ryeowook. Wawancara tersebut pun terus berlangsung hingga selesai dengan sejumlah pertanyaan dari wartawan yang harus dijawab Yesung.

Setelah wawancara selesai, kakek Yesung langsung membawanya ke ruangan yang sudah disediakan untuk digunakan Yesung sebagai ruang kerjanya. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas yang terletak di lantai teratas mall tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan menggunakan ruangan ini sebagai ruang kerjamu. Tadinya ini ruangan Leeteuk, tapi sekarang ruangan ini adalah milikmu."terang kakek Yesung kepadanya.

"Haraboji, apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengenai perusahaan, bagaimana bisa aku langsung diberikan jabatan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan? Apalagi aku sampai merebut posisi Teuki noona."

"Siapa bilang kau merebut posisi Leeteuk? Kau hanya mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikmu, yang selama ini dititipkan kepada Leeteuk."

"Tapi.."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal masalah itu karena itu memang tugasku dari awal, yaitu menggantikanmu untuk sementara waktu."Leeteuk tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung memotong perkataan Yesung. "Dan kalau soal kau yang tidak mengerti soal perusahaan, aku juga akan membantumu kapan saja kau membutuhkan batuanku."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bekerja di kantoran sebelumnya, dan aku bahkan tidak kuliah."Yesung menjelaskan dengan penuh penekanan, dan nada bicaranya sedikit melemas saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tidak kuliah? Tidak selamanya orang sukses harus kuliah Yesung-ah, kau tidak perlu malu akan hal itu."

"Haraboji benar, Yesung-ah."ucap kakek Yesung dan Leeteuk menghibur Yesung agar ia lebih percaya diri. "Agar lebih mudah membantumu, aku akan memindahkan asisten pribadiku menjadi asisten pribadimu. Kau bisa mempercayainya, cara kerjanya juga profesional."

"Memangnya siapa asisten pribadimu itu?"

"Tunggu aku akan memanggilnya."Leeteuk pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun tak lama kemudian ia masuk kembali bersama seorang yeoja dibelakangnya. "Dia adalah asisten pribadiku."

"Annyeonghasseo, Kim Ryeowook imnida, bangapsumida."yeoja tersebut yang kita ketahui ternyata adalah Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk dalam di hadapan Yesung.

"K-Kau kan yeoja yang tadi mema.."

"Cheoseohamnida, saya baru memperkenalkan diri padahal tadi kita sudah sempat bertemu sebelumnya. Jeongmal cheoseohamnida."Ryeowook segera memotong ucapan Yesung yang sudah ditebaknya bahwa Yesung pasti akan mengungkit perihal masalah sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dalam ruangan tersebut masih ada kakek Yesung dan Leeteuk. Sungguh memalukan jika ia ketahuan pernah memarahi pewaris perusahaan tempatnya bekerja tersebut, ia pasti akan langsung dipecat.

"Kau.."

"Semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik."Ryeowook kembali memotong ucapan Yesung. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin Yesung ucapkan barusan, tapi ia merasa bahwa Yesung masih akan mengungkit masalah tersebut.

"Kalau begitu haraboji pulang dulu. Orang tua tidak baik berkeliaran di luar rumah terlalu lama. Kau tinggallah dulu untuk melihat-lihat keadaan mall, kalau kau merasa urusanmu sudah selesai hubungi saja Yoochun, ia akan datang menjemputmu."

"Aku akan mengantar haraboji sampai di mobil."tawar Leeteuk yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari kakeknya.

"aku juga mau ikut mengantar haraboji."

"Anio, sebaiknya kau disini saja membicarakan mengenai perusahaan dengan wookie."Leeteuk pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersama kakeknya meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook berduaan di sana.

BLAM!

"Hei yeoja mungil, apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"begitu pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Yesung langsung menyerang Ryeowook dengan pertanyaan yang selam ini mengganjal di benaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud anda, Yesung-ssi, aku memang selalu memandang orang lain seperti ini."jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah yang amat datar, seakan-akan pertanyaan itu sangat tidak penting untuk di jawab. "Dan namaku bukan yeoja mungil, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Jika sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, saya permisi dulu."Ucap Ryeowook sebelum berjalan melewati Yesung.

"Kim Ryeowook?"Yesung nampak bepikir.

"Ne, ada apa?"Ryeowook berbalik kembali menghadap Yesung. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung tersenyum seakan-akan ia berhasil menemukan sesuatu.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook kan? Kim Ryeowook hoobaeku saat di SM junior high school kan? Kau Kim Ryeowook yang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku tapi kutolak kan?"

"A-Anio, aku rasa kau salah orang."Ryeowook nampak gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan dari Yesung. 'Aigoo! Kenapa dia harus mengingatnya?'

"Ani, aku tidak mungkin salah orang, aku ingat jelas dengan suaramu. Pantas saja waktu itu kau memanggilku Yesung oppa. Whoah, kau benar-benar sudah berubah aku sampai tidak mengenalimu soalnya dulu kau kan gem.."

GREP!

"Jangan coba-coba mengatakan kata tabu itu untuk mendeskripsikan diriku."Ryeowook segera menutup mulut Yesung sebelum ia menyebutkan sebuah kata yang dapat membuatnya mengingat kenangan pahit dalam hidupnya. Yesung yang tidak bisa bernapas karena tangan Ryeowook secara tidak langsung juga menutup hidungnya, berusaha melepaskan tangan Ryeowook.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!" Ucap Yesung setelah berhasil melepas tangan ryeowook.

"Ne, aku memang ingin membunuhmu. Aku sangat benci padamu, melihatmu saja sudah membuatku muak. Karena kau jabatan Leeteuk eonni digeser."

"Benarkah kau membenciku karena hal itu? Apa bukan karena kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadapku?"

"Heoh! Percaya diri sekali kau. Kau pikir waktu itu aku serius, aku hanya mengerjaimu. Memangnya ada yang mau menjadi yeojachingu berandalan sepertimu?" Kali ini ryeowook benar-benar marah. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat siapa dirinya dan siapa Yesung.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Ryeowook pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Yesung sendirian di sana.

"Mianhe, tapi aku punya alasan menolakmu saat itu. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Ucap Yesung pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum sesaat setelah ryeowook pergi.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hari itu sudah sangat gelap saat Yesung dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Yesung yang saat itu masih kelas 3 junior high sungguh menggambarkan sosok berandalan sejati. Rambut dicat pirang, menggunakan anting, dan baju acak-acakkan.**_

_**"Cepat serahkan uangmu!" Perintah seorang namja berbadan besar kepada seorang yeoja yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Yesung. Yeoja tersebut menggunakan pakaian seragam yang sama dengan Yesung, itu artinya mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.**_

_**"A-aku tidak punya uang."**_

_**"Kalau kau tidak punya uang serahkan saja tubuhmu, walaupun gemuk tapi kelihatannya kau cukup manis. Kalau dijual pasti harganya cukup tinggi." Ucap namja itu sambil menarik tangan yeoja itu. Tadinya Yesung ingin melewati kedua orang itu, tapi begitu mendengar ucapan namja tadi Yesung langsung menarik namja itu.**_

_**BUGH!**_

_**"Yak bocah!"**_

_**"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari untuk bersikap sopan pada yeoja? Dasar menyedihkan." Ucap yesung dengan tatapan yang sangat meremehkan.**_

_**"Dasar bocah sialan!"**_

_**BAK BIK BUK!**_

_**Setelah saling memukul, namja itu pun memilih kabur karena kalah dari Yesung. Bibir dan kening Yesung juga terluka akibat beberapa pukulan dari namja itu.**_

_**"Kau masih disini? Kukira kau sudah pergi dari tadi. Kita satu sekolahkan, kau kelas berapa?" Yesung mencoba bersikap seramah mungkin kepada yeoja itu agar ia tidak menakutinya.**_

_**"Ke-kelas 2." Ucap ryeowook hampir berbisik.**_

_**"Ooh berarti kau ?"**_

_**"Kim Ryeowook."**_

_**"Baiklah ayo kuantar pulang." Yesung hendak menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, tetapi ryeowook segera menarik tangannya karena merasa takut. "Tenang, aku hanya takut ada namja aneh lagi yang mengganggumu."**_

_**Ryeowook akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Yesung. Merasa tawarannya diterima, Yesung pun tersenyum senang. Mereka terus jalan bersama sambil berpengangan tangan hingga sampai di depan rumah Ryeowook. Rumah yang cukup mewah bagi orang-orang seperti Yesung.**_

_**"Masuklah, aku baru akan pergi setelah kau masuk." Ryeowook hanya membungkuk lalu segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Setelah memastikan ryeowook sudah masuk rumah, yesung segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Tapi saat ia akan pergi, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka kembali. Ternyata ryeowook keluar lagi dan belari ke arahnya.**_

_**"Gomawo sunbae. Aku harap ini dapat membantu untuk menyembuhkan luka sunbae." Ryeowook memberikan sebuah plester obat kepada Yesung. Melihat itu, Yesung langsung tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang peduli padanya selain umma dan dongsaengnya.**_

_**"Gomawo." Setelah Yesung mengambil plester obat itu, Ryeowook langsung berlari ke dalam rumah.**_

_**Selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Yesung tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menatap plester obat itu. Sesampainya dirumah, ia bahkan tidak menggunakan plester obat itu. Ia lebih memilih menyimpannya dan menjadikannya jimat keberuntungan.**_

_**Semenjak hari itu juga hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook jadi semakin dekat. Yesung pun sudah tidak pernah berkelahi lagi. Dan mereka juga sering pulang bersama. Keduanya merasa sangat bahagia hingga hal itu terjadi.**_

_**Hari itu Ryeowook sangat kelelahan sehingga ia tertidur di kelas pada pelajaran terakhir sampai pulang sekolah. Karena terlalu lelah ia pun terus tertidur sampai sore. Yesung yang saat itu merupakan siswa kelas 3 pun menemukan Ryeowook masih tertidur setelah selesai mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.**_

_**"Aigoo. Selelah itukah sampai tidak sadar ini sudah sore." Karena tidak tega membangunkan ryeowook, yesung akhirnya menggendongnya sampai rumah. Meskipun rasanya seperti mengangkat 5 karung beras sekaligus, tapi bagi Yesung itu adalah hal mudah.**_#mianhe, bukan maksudnya menghina ryeowook oppa karena saya sendiri juga tidak tega menulis seperti ini. Tapi ini sudah tuntutan cerita.

_**Kebetulan saat itu appa ryeowook baru pulang kerja, dan ia melihat ryeowook yang sedang digendong oleh Yesung.**_

_**"Kau lagi? Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?!"**_

_**"Tadi wookie tertidur di sekolah, karena tidak tega membangunkannya jadi aku menggendongnya sampai rumah."**_

_**"Apa hubunganmu dengan putriku?"**_

_**"Kami hanya teman, ahjussi."**_

_**"Bagus. Kalau begitu jauhi putriku selagi kalian masih berteman, aku tidak mau anakku bergaul dengan berandalan sepertimu. Semenjak berteman denganmu nilai-nilai wookie semakin menurun, aku yakin kaulah yang telah memberi pengaruh buruk pada wookie."**_

_**"Ahjussi selagi saya masih sopan sebaiknya anda menarik kata-kata anda. Saya tidak pernah memberi pengaruh buruk pada wookie." Emosi Yesung sedikit naik mendengar tuduhan appa Ryeowook. Bagaimana pun kesabarannya juga ada batasnya.**_

_**"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan berandalan dan anak yatim piatu sepertimu? Kenapa? Kau terkejut aku tahu statusmu, bagiku sangat mudah untuk mencari tahu asal usulmu."**_

_**Yesung mengepalkan telapak tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya. Ia paling benci pada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah statusnya.**_

_**"Begini saja, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah tawaran. Kalau kau mau menjauhi wookie, aku akan membiayai panti asuhan tempat tinggalmu. Tapi jika kau tidak mau menjauhi wookie, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan panti asuhan itu."**_

_**Yesung yang tidak punya pilihan lain akhirnya memilih untuk memenuhi permintaan ayah wookie, walaupun hatinya merasa sangat perih.**_

_**Semenjak hari itu Yesung mulai menjauhi Ryeowook tanpa alasan. Ia pun kembali berkumpul dengan teman-teman berandalannya dan jadi sering berkelahi lagi. Sering kali Ryeowook mencoba menyapa Yesung namun diabaikan begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya pada hari kelulusan Yesung, Ryeowook memberanikan dirinya.**_

_**"Yesung oppa, saranghaeyo. Apa oppa mau jadi namjachingu-ku?" Ryeowook mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yesung. Mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut Ryeowook, jantungnya serasa ingin menerobos keluar dari rongga dadanya. Ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya, tetapi ia juga merasa sedih ketika mengingat peejanjiannya dengan appa Ryeowook.**_

_**"Mianhe oppa tidak bisa." Seandainya saat ini ada tembok di samping Yesung, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghantamkan kepalanya. Selain menyakiti dirinya sendiri, ia juga telah melukai hati Ryeowook.**_

_**"Hahahaha, dasar yeoja tidak tahu malu. Mana mungkin Yesung mau jadi namjachingu yeoja gemuk dan culun sepertimu." Ejek salah seorang teman Yesung yang saat itu ada di sana. Benar, Ryeowook baru saja menyatakan perasaannya dihadapan teman-teman Yesung.**_

_**"Apakah yang mereka katakan itu benar oppa?" Air mata Ryeowook sudah mengalir. Sedangkan Yesung, ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Aku membencimu oppa!" Ryeowook berlari menjauh sambil terisak. Yesung juga tidak kuat melihat Ryeowook seperti itu, dalam hatinya ia hanya mampu mengucapkan banyak kata maaf.**_

_**Semenjak Yesung lulus, ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Hingga saat hari kelulusan Ryeowook, Yesung mencoba untuk menemui Ryeowook di sekolah. Tetapi ia bahkan tidak dapat menemukannya diantara kerumunan siswa. Ryeowook seakan hilang seutuhnya dari hidup Yesung.**_

_**Flashback end**_

-other place-

Leeteuk terlihat sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah bangku taman di atap mall tersebut sambil menerawang ke langit-langit. Mall ini memang sengaja membuat taman di atapnya untuk mengurangi pemanasan global. Biasanya taman ini akan dipenuhi oleh para karyawan pada saat jam makan siang.

"Haah, apa pun yang kulakukan ternyata memang tidak bisa jadi pewaris perusahaan." Leeteuk kembali menghela napas sambil tersenyum. Ia memang selalu tersenyum baik saat sedih maupun saat marah hanya untuk menutupi perasaannya sendiri.

BRAK!

Karena terlalu kaget leeteuk hampir terjungkal ke depan, tetapi untungnya hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Leeteuk kemudian melihat ke arah pintu yang tadi didobrak. Di sana terlihat seorang namja yang mengenakan pakaian petugas keamanan mall itu sedang kelelahan dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya karena terlalu lelah.

"Hosh...hosh...apa...kau melihat beberapa anak sekolah bersembunyi di sini?"

"Anio."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Namja itu segera berbalik untuk pergi, tetapi tiba-tiba kembali lagi. "Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, carilah kerjaan lain yang lebih bermakna daripada duduk dan bermalas-malasan di tempat ini. Zaman sekarang ini, orang seperti kita sulit untuk mendapat uang tidak seperti orang kaya yang hanya duduk saja sudah bisa menghasilkan uang."

"Mwo?" Tanya leeteuk tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh namja ini.

"Lebih baik kau segera kembali kalau kau tidak ingin dimarahi bosmu, ini kan belum jam makan siang."

"Tunggu." Leeteuk segera menghentikan namja itu saat ia melihat tanda-tanda namja itu akan pergi dari tempat itu. "Apa kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengenalmu, aku kan orang baru di sini. Dan lagi, kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali." Leeteuk pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Ini pertama kalianya ia bertemu dengan karyawannya yang tidak mengenali dirinya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Namja itu justru jadi bingung sendiri melihat tingkah leeteuk yang tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri.

"Hahaha, anio. Kalau begitu perkenalkan, Kim, ah maksudku Park Jungsoo imnida." Leeteuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada namja tersebut namun ia tidak menggunakan marga Kim, tetapi menggunakan marganya saat belum diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim.

"Kim Youngwoon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kangin. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Annyeong!" Entah mengapa, namun perasaan leeteuk dapat berubah ceria dengan mudahnya hanya karena berada di dekat kangin. 'Namja yang lucu.'

**TBC.**

Waktunya untuk membalas review.

**KiKyuWook : **Tenang, kalau pun author bikin minnie jadi orang ketiga wookie nggak bakal sampe tersakiti banget kok soalnya minnie nggak cocok kalo harus berperan jahat.

**Hana Kim, MeyMey8495 :** Pertanyaan soal wookie ama yesung pernah ketemu sebelumnya sudah terjawabkan di chapter ini kan.

**Park Min Mi :** kalo soal peran sungmin, siwon, kyuhyun, sama hangeng, author belum bisa jawab sekarang soalnya nanti jadi kurang seru. Tapi pasti bakalan terjawab di chapter berikutnya.

**viiaRyeosom :** pairnya kan author tulis YeWook jadi tidak mungkin tiba-tiba melenceng jadi YeMin.

Kira-kira hanya segini review yang bisa author balas, soalnya ada beberapa review yang kalo dijawab malah bikin orang lain malas baca kelanjutan FF ini. Tapi author mau bilang jeongmal gomawo buat semua review-nya, karena berkat review kalian author jadi lebih bersemangat menulis. Semoga di chapter ini juga banyak yang me-review.

Sekali lagi author selalu ucapkan mianhe, karena FF ini mungkin semakin lama semakin ngaco dan terkesan bertele-tele. Tapi sekali lagi pula author mengingatkan bahwa author masih baru dalam dunia pembuatan FF jadi mohon di maklumi. Author juga ingin mengingatkan kembali, kalau memang sudah terlanjur baca tolong review yah. Karena bagi author review kalian semua itu sangat penting. Tapi jika kalian memang tidak mau review, author juga tidak memaksa karena author tidak mau dianggap ngemis review. Author berharap yang sudah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya masih mau meberikan review lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE'S DESTINY**

Main Pair : YeWook

Side Pair : KyuMin, KangTeuk, SiBum

Cast : -Kim Jongwoon / Yesung (N)

-Kim Ryeowook (Y)

-Lee Sungmin (Y)

-Cho Kyuhyun (N)

-Park Yoochun (N) *just mention

-Choi Siwon as Cho Siwon (N)

-Kim Kibum (Y) *just mention

-Hangeng (N) *just mention

-Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk (Y) *just mention

(cast ditulis sesuai dengan nama character yang muncul tiap chapter)

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Warning : Genderswitch

Rate : T ( bisa berganti seiring waktu, bisa juga tidak )

Summary :_**"**__**Kim Jongwoon**__**-ssi? Nde...Nuguya? Kau harus ikut dengan kami, kau adalah pewari**__**s **__**Kim **__**Department store**__**. MWO?!"**_ (mianhe, kalo summary-nya jelek. Saya author baru)

**Chapter 3**

Di luar sana hari sudah gelap, matahari pun sudah tak menampakkan wajahnya dan telah digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Namun Yesung masih setia duduk di dalam ruangannya. Meskipun ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di perusahaan yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya, bukan berarti ia dapat datang dan pergi seenak jidatnya. Pasalnya ia langsung di beri semacam guru private yang bertugas untuk mengajarinya mengenai cara-cara menjalankan perusahaan oleh Leeteuk. Ia bahkan melewatkan jam makan siangnya hanya untuk menyelesaikan pelajarannya. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja selesai membaca beberapa proposal yang diajukan kepadanya, memang hanya proposal akan event-event sederhana karena semua proposal penting masih ditangani oleh Leeteuk tetapi ia tetap harus membaca semuanya sampai selesai. Tapi itu semua adalah tanggung jawabnya, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menjalankannya.

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Yesung sambil meregangkan badannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

CEKLEK

"Yesung-ssi, ini sudah malam sebaiknya anda segera pulang." Ucap Ryeowook pada Yesung, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Yesung setelah apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya sehingga ia hanya mampu melihat ke arah lain.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mengusirku?"

"Aniyo Yesung-ssi, hanya saja ini memang sudah malam dan semua proposal juga sudah anda tanda tangani. Jadi, lebih baik anda pulang dan beristirahat agar bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan anda besok." Ryeowook segera menjelaskan maksud perkataannya sebelum kesalahpahaman terjadi lebih lanjut. Biar bagaimana pun, Ryeowook juga adalah seorang pegawai yang takut dipecat oleh bosnya apalagi kalau harus dipecat hanya karena kesalahpahaman.

"Arasso, aku tadi hanya menggodamu." Ucap Yesung sambil tertawa kecil.

'Heoh! Kalau kau bukan bosku, sudah ku cekik lehermu sejak tadi.' Kesal Ryeowook dalam batinnya. " Kalau begitu saya pamit pulang lebih dahulu. Permisi."

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi, Yesung-ssi?"

"Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ti-tidak perlu Yesung-ssi." Ucap Ryeowook dengan terbata-bata karena terkejut mendengar tawaran dari Yesung.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Yesung seraya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke basement.

Sesampainya di basement, Yesung langsung membawa Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tadi saat jam makan siang, Yesung sempat meminta pada Yoochun untuk mengantarkan sebuah mobil untuknya agar ia bisa pulang kapan saja tanpa merepotkan Yoochun.

Begitu keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil, Yesung segera menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari basement.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Yesung kepada Ryeowook, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta dalam mobil itu.

"Belum, aku akan makan nanti di rumah."

"Kalau begitu kau temani aku makan malam dulu yah, sejak tadi siang aku belum makan. Sekarang aku lapar sekali, kalau ditahan lebih lama lagi bisa-bisa maagku semakin sakit." Yesung berusaha membujuk Ryeowook karena saat ini perutnya memang sudah sangat sakit.

"Hufft, baiklah." Mendengar persetujuan itu keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, Yesung langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya sambil tersenyum gembira. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Yesung tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah minimarket.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini?" Karena merasa bingung, Ryeowook pun langsung bertanya dan menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kan kita mau makan." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Yesung segera turun dan berlari memutari mobilnya untuk membukan pintu mobilnya untuk Ryeowook.

"Kau mau makan di sini?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya begitu ia turun dari mobil.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih makan di restoran saja?"

"Kenapa harus makan di restoran kalau di sini juga ada makanan enak dan lebih murah? Ayo masuk." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ryeowook, Yesung sudah mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam minimarket tersebut.

"Tapi makan makanan instant tidak sehat bagi kesehatanmu." Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya, Ryeowook sangat mengkhawatirkan Yesung. Sejak tadi siang Ryeowook bahkan sudah gelisah mengingat jam makan siang sudah lewat dan Yesung belum makan sama sekali. Ia sempat berpikir untuk membelikanya makanan dari restoran di mall, tetapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal itu.

KRING!

Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yesung masuk ke dalam minimarket tersebut. Dilihatnya Yesung sudah duduk di hadapan kaca yang menghadap ke jalanan di luar sambil menyeduh dua ramyun instant yang sudah di belinya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali masuknya?" Tanya Yesung setelah melihat Ryeowook menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Ini bagianmu, makanlah. Maaf hanya bisa meneraktirmu dengan makanan murah, setidaknya ini kubeli dengan menggunakan uangku sendiri."

Ryeowook hanya diam menatap ramyun yang tadi diserahkan Yesung. Saat ini ia serasa kembali ke masa-masa junior high. Saat-saat di mana ia menghabiskan waktunya sepulang sekolah bersama Yesung, memakan ramyun instant sambil menunggu hujan berhenti. Dan tiba-tiba saat itu juga hujan turun mengguyur kota Seoul.

"Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa junior high, yah." Ucap Yesung di sela-sela makannya. Ia memang sudah mulai memakan ramyunnya sejak tadi tanpa menunggu Ryeowook, berhubung cacing-cacing dalam perutnya sudah mengamuk minta di beri makan.

"Yesung-ssi, kenapa tadi kita tidak makan di restoran yang terdapat di mall, bukankah di sana juga ada restoran yang menjual ramyun?" Tidak ingin larut dalam masa lalu, Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Mengalihkan pembicaraan, eoh.' Batin Yesung.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku tidak pernah suka masakan restoran?"

Mendengar jawaban Yesung, Ryeowook malah jadi teringat kalau dulu ia sering membuatkannya bekal karena Yesung tidak menyukai masakan restoran. Ia lebih memilih memakan masakan buatan sendiri dari pada buatan restoran. Dan kalau tidak bisa memakan masakan buatan sendiri, ia pasti akan memakan roti atau ramyun instant.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Yesung yang sejak tadi sudah selesai makan akhirnya menyadarkan Ryeowook dari acara bernostalgianya. " Kenapa sejak tadi kau hanya mengaduk-aduk ramyunmu? Apa kau mau kusuapi?" Goda Yesung sambil memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ssi, berhentilah menggodaku." Seketika itu juga wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah sehingga ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seformal itu. Aku tahu kalau aku ini bosmu, tapi ini sudah di luar lingkungan kerja jadi berhentilah bersikap formal. Kanapa kau tidak memanggilku Yesung oppa seperti sebelumnya saja?"

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari minimarket membuat Yeaung sedikit terkejut karena setahunya di luar sedang hujan.

"Ya, kenapa kau langsung keluar begitu saja? Apa aku membuatmu marah lagi?" Yesung bertanya pada Ryeowook sambil menatap langit ternyata yang tadi bukan hujan, tetapi ada seseorang di lantai atas minimarket yang sedang menyiram tanaman sehingga terlihat seperti hujan dari lantai bawah.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya sedang lelah dan ingin segera pulang."

"Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, kau kan bisa mengatakannya kalau ingin pulang." Mereka berdua pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa kau masih tinggal di rumahmu yang dulu? Dulu aku pernah ke rumahmu tapi katanya keluargamu sudah pindah rumah jadi sekarang aku tidak tahu kau tinggal di mana."

"Sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen di jalan XXX." Setelah mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, Yesung segera menjalankan mobilnya ke daerah yang disebutkan tadi. Selama di perjalanan tidak ada sama sekali pembicaraan yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Ryeowook pun hanya diam membisu menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil.

Sesampainya mereka di depan apartemen yang disebutkan Ryeowook, Yesung sempat sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan apartemen itu. Apartemen yang bisa terbilang kecil dan seperti tidak terurus itu sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal Ryeowook, sangat berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ne. Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Yesung-ssi." Setelah menjawab Yesung dengan singkat Ryeowook segera turun dari mobil dan sedikit berlari memasuki apartemennya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu selama 7 tahun ini. Kau bahkan tidak mau memanggilku oppa lagi." Yesung terus menatap kepergian Ryeowook sampai ia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Setelah memastikan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam apatemennya, Yesung pun melajukan mobilnya pulang ke rumahnya.

Sedangkan Ryeowook di dalam apartemennya hanya mampu bersandar di balik pintu sambil mengeluarkan tangisan yang sejak tadi sudah ditahannya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau selalu membuatku sedih, bahagia, dan terluka di saat yang bersamaan?" Semakin lama tubuh Ryeowook semakin terperosok ke bawah hingga ia terduduk di lantai. "Berhentilah berbuat baik padaku, karena itu semua hanya membuatku semakin sulit untuk melupakanmu."

Di suatu tempat bergedung putih, dinding ruangan yang putih, serta para pekerja yang juga berbalutkan kain putih. Tempat itu tidak lain dan tidak salah lagi merupakan sebuah rumah sakit.

Dalam suatu ruangan di rumah sakit tersebut, terdapat seorang namja yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas mengenai para pasiennya. Dari wajahnya dapat terlihat bahwa ia sangat lelah, apalagi ia baru saja selesai menjalankan operasi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Ucap namja itu pada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dari luar sana.

CEKLEK

"Hyung, sesibuk itukah sampai tidak bisa menjemputku?" Tanya namja yang tadi mengetuk pintu begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Mianhe Kyuhyun-ah, tadi aku habis melakukan operasi mendadak jadi tidak mungkin aku menjemputmu. Lagi pula aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menungguku di bandara sampai selesai operasi, karena operasinya saja baru selesai 15 menit yang lalu." Jelas namja itu panjang lebar pada Kyuhyun.

"Arasso, Siwon hyung. Aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi sudah seharusnya untuk tidak menjemputku."

"Di mana Hangeng?" Tanya namja tadi yang sekarang sudah kita ketahui namanya sebagai Siwon.

"Dia sudah pergi, katanya ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melangkah ke salah satu sofa di dekatnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa tersebut.

"Hm, mungkin istrinya sedang ngidam."

"Bagaimana kabar Kibum noona?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang ada di rumah."

"Ooh."

"Apa kau kembali untuk melakukan apa yang appa perintahkan padamu?" Siwon bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, namun dari nada bicaranya dan caranya menatap Kyuhyun seakan ada perasaan bersalah yang mengganjal di hatinya kepada evil dongsaengnya itu.

"Aniyo. Aku kembali untuk mencari seseorang dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi mungkin aku akan melakukan apa yang di minta appa sambil mengisi waktuku mencarinya."

"Mianhe, seharusnya.."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Karena semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak bisa diulang kembali." Kyuhyun segera memotong ucapan Siwon sambil terus memandang ke langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

"Hyung, aku pinjam mobilmu yah." Sebelum Siwon sempat menjawabnya, Kyuhyun sudah menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Yak! Kalau kau mengambil mobilku , aku pulang pakai apa?!" Siwon berniat mengejar Kyuhyun, namun saat sampai di depan pintu Kyuhyun sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Ck! Dasar, anak itu cepat sekali larinya."

Kyuhyun terus melajukan mobil Audi putih milik Siwon tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti. Saat ini ia belum ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Memang kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah ada di rumah itu, tetapi ia belum mau menginjakkan kakinya di rumah itu. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih. Ingin pulang ke rumah Siwon itu pun ia tidak enak hati karena di sana bukan hanya Siwon yang tinggal tetapi juga Kibum, istri Siwon.

Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia sudah membawa mobilnya ke Sungai Han. Berada di tempat ini membuatnya teringat akan kenangan masa lalunya bersama yeoja mungil itu. Tanpa teras, matanya mulai terasa panas dan air matanya sudah hampir tumpah. Namun sebelum air asin itu tumpah dari matanya, ia segera menggosok matanya dengan kasar.

"Cho Kyuhyun berhentilah menangis, karena kau adalah seorang namja. Namja tidak boleh menangis." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, mengulalngi kata-kata yang sering dilontarkan oleh yeoja mungil di masa lalunya.

Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya, namun kali ini dengan suatu tujuan yang terarah. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Bukan. Itu bukanlah rumah Kyuhyun, namun rumah seorang yeoja yang sangat dirindukannya namun dapat dipastikan bahwa yeoja tersebut sangat membencinya.

"Noona jeongmal bogoshippo."

Hampir setengah jam lamanya ia memberhentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah itu. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk pergi dari tempat itu hingga akhirnya seberkas cahaya mengganggu pandangannya malalui kaca spion.

TIIIIN!

Ada sebuah mobil di belakangnya. Lama rasanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan mobil tersebut. Seakan menulikan telinganya, ia tetap tidak mau menyingkirkan mobilnya meskipun mobil di belakangnya sudah beberapa kali membunyikan klakson mobil.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan rumah mewah tersebut hingga akhirnya ia mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Namun saat Kyuhyun berbalik ia justru terdiam seribu bahasa dan seluruh tubuhnya seakan menjadi kaku untuk bergerak. Yeoja itu, yeoja yang sangat dirindukannya sekarang berada dihadapannya.

Merasa diabaikan untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang dalam mobil itu, yeoja itu pun semakin gencar mengetuk kaca mobil itu. Bila perlu ia mampu memecahkan kaca mobil itu jika ia masih tetap diabaikan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadari bahwa kaca mobilnya sedang dalam bahaya, ia segera menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Namun hanha sedikit sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan, dan beruntung saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengenakan topi sehingga yeoja itu semakin sulit untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Yak! Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah membunyikan klakson mobilku sejak tadi, aku juga sudah mengetuk kaca mobilmu berkali-kali tapi kenapa kau tidak dengar?" Bentak yeoja itu. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menunduk tanpa bersuara. Ia takut jika ia mengeluarkan suaranya, yeoja di hadapannya ini akan segera mengenalinya dan mengusirnya saat itu juga.

"Sekarang kau bahkan tidak mau bicara, apa kau juga bisu?" Lama kelamaan nada bicara yeoja itu memelan, takut menyinggung perasaan lawan bicaranya jika ternyata tebakannya benar. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menunduk sebagai ucapan maaf.

"Haah, bisa tolong pindahkan mobilmu, aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku." Kyuhyun kembali menunduk namun kali ini berarti sebagai persetujuan. Yeoja itu pun kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Namun bukannya memindahkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya sekencang mungkin menjauhi rumah itu.

"Ada apa dengan namja itu? Tapi rasanya aku seperti mengenali namja itu. Tapi siapa?"

Dilain pihak, Kyuhyun yang tadi melajukan mobilnya secara membabi buta kini sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di suatu tempat entah di mana. Ia menyandarkan wajahnya di atas stir mobil, peluhnya pun bercucuran di wajahnya. Jantungnya seakan mau melompat keluar daei tubuhnya.

"Mianhe, Sungmin noona."

**TBC.**

SESI CURHAT AUTHOR :

Mianhe, soalnya chapter kali ini masih sangat pendek. Author akan mencoba lebih keras untuk memperpanjang chapter berikutnya. Mianhe juga karena chapter kali ini lebih banyak mengingat kenangan sedih di masa lalu para character dan mungkin ceritanya terkesan sedikit ngotot, soalnya author berusaha secepat mungkin buat menyelesaikan chapter ini. Mianhe kalo updatenya super ngaret, soalnya author sedang mid semester di sekolah jadi harus fokus belajar dan kemungkinan beberapa minggu ke depan author juga belum bisa meng-update chapter berikut lebih cepat karena masih dalam minggu mid.

Gomawo buat semua yang sudah baca ff ini dari chapter sebelumnya dan semoga kalian masih mau membaca chapter berikutnya. Gomawo juga buat mereka yang sudah memberikan review, review kalian sanvat bermakna bagi author.

Sekali lagi jeongmal kamsahamnida!

WAKTUNYA BALAS REVIEW

**EvilmagnaeMin**** : **Wookie bukan teman masa smanya Yesung, tapi hoobae Yesung waktu di smp. Gomawo udah RnR, riview lagi buat chapter ini yah

** .9**** : **nggak usah bayangin, cari aja foto oppa pas sebelum debut. Mukanya wookie oppa lucu loh waktu masih muda. RnR lagi yah

**Imcherlonntan**** :** Yewook momentnya author usahain ada di tiap chapter, tapi mungkin ada beberapa chapter yang yewook momentnya Cuma sedikit. RnR lagi yah

**viiaRyeosom :** Aniyo, author nggak marah kok. Author Cuma mau ngejelasin supaya akhirnya nanti nggak ada yang bakalan salah paham dan menganggap author plin plan dalam membuat couple. Mianhe kalo balasan review yang waktu itu terkesan galak,ne. Mungkin waktu itu aithor lagi terbawa mood dari tugas sekolah, hehehehe. Gomawo udah setia baca ff ini RnR lagi yah

**Kim Sooyeon**** : **Mianhe karena kali ini author belum bisa ngikutin sarannya, soalnya kalo nggak di update secepatnya takutnya banyak readers yang kabur dan nggak mau baca. Kan author jadi sedih kalo gitu. Tapi author bakalan usahain buat ngikutin sarannya di chapter berikut, tapi mianhe kalo perpindahan settingnya rancu soalnya saya masih dalam tahap belajar jadi masih banyak kekurangan. Kalau masih ada saran lainnya yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan saja. Author menerima riview berupa saran dengan suka rela. RnR lagi yah, gomawo

Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang udah baca dan me-review, author usahakan chapter berikutnya YeWook momentnya bukan yang sedih-sedih.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE'S DESTINY**

Main Pair : YeWook

Side Pair : KyuMin, KangTeuk, SiBum

Cast : -Kim Jongwoon / Yesung (N)

-Kim Ryeowook (Y)

-Cho Kyuhyun (N)

-Lee Sungmin (Y)

-Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk (Y)

(cast ditulis sesuai dengan nama character yang muncul tiap chapter)

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Warning : Genderswitch

Rate : T ( bisa berganti seiring waktu, bisa juga tidak )

Summary :_**"**__**Kim Jongwoon**__**-ssi? Nde...Nuguya? Kau harus ikut dengan kami, kau adalah pewari**__**s **__**Kim **__**Department store**__**. MWO?!"**_ (mianhe, kalo summary-nya jelek. Saya author baru)

**Chapter 4**

Dalam sebuah apartemen yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah apartemen dari yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook, terdapat sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ryeowook yang biasanya setelah bangun akan langsung mandi dan berpakaian kemudian segera berangkat ke kantor untuk bekerja. Namun hari ini ia sengaja bangun lebih awal dari biasanya untuk membuat sebuah bekal.

Akhirnya setelah semalaman berdebat dengan egonya sendiri, ia pun memutuskan untuk membuatkan Yesung sebuah bekal. Karena jika tidak begitu ia berani menjamin bahwa Yesung pasti akan kembali memakan makanan yang tidak sehat lagi atau bahkan tidak makan sedikit pun seperti kemarin. Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah asisten pribadi Yesung, jadi ia harus menjaga kesehatan Yesung sebagai bosnya.

"Haaah, kalau saja dia bukan bosku, sudah kubiarkan dia mati kelaparan sepanjang hari."umpatnya entah kepada siapa. Namun nampaknya apa yang dikatakannya tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia melakukannya karena suatu perasaan yang lain namun tak ingin diakuinya.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan bekal, ia segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Merasa penampilannya sudah rapi dan siap untuk bekerja, ia pun melangkah keluar dari apartemennya dan tidak lupa membawa bekal untuk Yesung.

Namun saat ia sampai di depan apartemennya, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir rapi di depan apartemennya beserta sang pengemudi yang sedang bersandar di mobil dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Annyeong." Sapa Yesung dengan wajah yang super riang seperti orang yang baru saja menang undian berhadiah.

"A-Annyeong Yesung-ssi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Ayo, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum jalanan mulai macet." Yesung segera menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ryeowook pun hanya mampu pasrah mengikuti apa yang Yesung lakukan karena terlalu terkejut. Setelah Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobil, Yesung segera memutari mobilnya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya ke kantor.

"berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau aku sangat tampan, sampai-sampai kau tidak berkedip melihatku." Karena merasa dipandang dengan intens oleh Ryeowook, Yesung jadi ingin menggoda Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang malu karena kedapatan memandangi Yesung jadi salah tingkah dan langsung menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Saat ini Ryeowook bukan hanya terkejut karena kedatangan Yesung yang menjemputnya pagi-pagi, tetapi juga karena potongan rambut Yesung yang baru. #bayangkan sebelumnya rambut Yesung seperti waktu di mv Mr. Simple dan sesudah dipotong seperti di mv Sexy, Free, and Single tapi tetap berwarna hitam.

'Tampan.' Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi itulah yang dikatakan batin Ryeowook sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Yesung.

"Jja, kita sudah sampai." Begitu melihat Ryeowook sudah membuka seat belt-nya, Yesung langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari memutari mobilnya kemudian segera membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ssi, anda tidak perlu seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya saya sebagai bawahan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini."

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Bukankah wanita harus diperlakukan dengan perhatian?"

"Ka-kalau begitu ambillah ini, anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menjemputku."

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yesung dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

"Itu bekal yang kubuatkan untukmu. Sebagai asisten pribadimu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mati kelaparan." Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, hati Yesung langsung berbunga-bunga. Pasalnya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan perhatian yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya seperti dulu.

"Gomawo."

"Ne, cheonmaneyo."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita naik."

"Ne."

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Yesung. Sesampainya di ruangan Yesung, Ryeowook segera membacakan apa saja kegiatan Yesung untuk hari ini.

"Jadwal hari ini sama seperti hari kemarin. Yang berbeda hanya jadwal untuk pukul 9 akan diadakan rapat dewan direksi."

"Rapat dewan direksi?! Bukankah itu rapat yang diadakan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin di protes?" Tanya Yesung panik.

"A-aniyo, rapat dewan direksi kali ini hanya bertujuan untuk melakukan semacam perkenalan mengingat adanya CEO baru."

"Haah, syukurlah. Kukira aku akan mengalami apa yang sering terjadi di TV."

"Anda terlalu banyak nonton TV."

"Hehehe."

Dalam suatu apartemen terlihat seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat sedang berpakaian. Ia menggunakan setelan jas hitam yang cukup ketat sehingga bentuk tubuhnya dapat terlihat jelas. Memperhatikan dirinya di hadapan cermin dengan tatapan sendu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah ditakdirkan seperti ini dan kau tidak bisa melawan takdir itu." Setelah selesai bermonolog, ia segera menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja dan berlalu keluar apartemen.

Semenjak sejam yang lalu rapat dewan direksi telah dimulai. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook, rapat kali ini memang hanya bertujuan untuk saling memperkenalkan diri pada CEO baru yaitu Yesung.

"Huwaah, anda benar-benar hebat. Padahal masih muda tapi sudah bisa memegang perusahaan ini seorang diri. Bukankah begitu Leeteuk-ssi?" Tanya salah satu anggota dewan direksi, hanya sekedar untuk basa basi dan menjilat atasan.

"Ne, saya rasa juga begitu." Jawab Leeteuk singkat. Sebenarnya Yesung sangat tidak enak hati pada Leeteuk. Sebab ia merasa bahwa karena dirinya, jabatan Leeteuk diturunkan menjadi direktur pemasaran. Seandainya ia bukanlah cucu penerus perusahaan ini, mungkin Leeteuk lah yang akan duduk di posisinya sekarang.

"Um, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah semuanya sudah hadir? Mengapa masih ada satu kursi kosong?"

"Ooh itu adalah kursi untuk direktur.." Saat salah seorang direktur ingin menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK

CEKLEK

Terlihat seorang namja memasuki ruang rapat kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi kosong tadi, yakni kursi pertama yang berada di sebelah kiri Yesung yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang Leeteuk tempati.

"Cheoseohamnida saya terlambat. Cheoneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida, bangapsumida. Saya adalah direktur utama di perusahaan ini, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Ne. Annyeonghaseo, Kim Jongwoon imnida."

Entah mengapa, namun hanya dengan melihat mata Kyuhyun, Yesung dapat merasakan adanya firasat buruk akan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namun disaat yang sama pula Yesung dapat merasakan suatu kesedihan dalam tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar dia masih 20 tahun dan selama ini dia bekerja sambil kuliah di amerika. Kalau tidak salah dengar dia juga adalah pemegang saham terbesar kedua saat ini " Bisik anggota direksi yang satu pada anggota yang lainnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Yesung.

#di sini author pakai umur internasional

"Ryeowook, apa kau mengenalnya?" Bisiknya pada Ryeowook yang berdiri di sampingnya. Merasa panggilannya tidak dijawab, ia pun memanggilnya kembali tetapi dengan nama panggilan yang berbeda.

"Ryeowook-ah?" Kerana Ryeowook masih belum menjawabnya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk berbalik. Namun yang di dapatinya adalah Ryeowook yang sedang mengamati Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sedikit terkejut.

Karena merasa kesal telah diacuhkan dua kali, kali ini Yesung kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terkesan lebih akrab dan dengan volume yang lebih besar.

"WOOKIE-AH!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil sekeras itu dengan jarak yang amat dekat, Ryeowook hampir terjatuh ke belakang karena terlalu kaget. Dan seketika itu juga semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu kecuali Kyuhyun memandangi Yesung.

"Hehehe, cheoseohamnida." Jawab Yesung jadi salah tingkah dipelototi banyak orang.

'Hhaish, kenapa aku harus punya bos yang memalukan seperti ini?'

Setelah rapat tersebut selesai, semua anggota dewan direksi langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut begitu pula dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah kenapa tadi kau mengacuhkanku?" Yesung mencoba untuk menanyakan alasan Ryeowook mengacuhkannya, namun Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan tidak jauh dihadapannya segera mengejar Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Yak, kau mau ke mana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kyu!"

"Mwo? Lagi-lagi dia mengacuhkanku hanya karena namja itu. Memangnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka?" Yesung yang penasaran dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook akhirnya mengikuti Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil akhirnya berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kyu!" Panggil Ryeowook sekali lagi.

"Wookie noona?!" Begitu melihat Ryeowook ekspresi Kyuhyun langsung berubah sedangkan Ryeowook langsung memeluknya erat guna menyalurkan kerinduannya.

"Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku baru pulang kemarin."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di perusahaan ini. Asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya aku sangat malu menyapamu setelah mengetahui jabatanmu lebih tinggi dariku. Apalagi setelah terjadi hal memalukan tadi."

"Kupikir nama Wookie yang diteriakkan oleh Jongwoon-ssi tadi bukanlah dirimu jadi aku tidak terlalu menanggapinya."

"EHEM!" Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Ryeowook sengaja berdehem dengan keras. "Jangan bermesraan di sini, kalian merusak pemandangan saja."

"Justru kau yang merusak pemandangan." Bentak Ryeowook pada Yesung yang membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun terkejut akan bahasa Ryeowook yang non-formal kepada atasannya.

"Yak, di mana sopan santunmu pada orang yang lebih tua sekaligus atasanmu ini?!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku jangan terlalu formal saat berbicara denganmu."

"Maksudku hanya jika kita sedang berdua atau di luar perusahaan."

"Memang apa bedanya jika ada orang lain?"

"Tentu saja berbeda."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menggunakan bahasa formal pada ahjussi berwajah muda sepertimu. Kyu, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Yak, kau mau ke mana? Pekerjaanmu belum selesai."

"Masa bodoh. Lagi pula sebentar lagi jam istirahat, jadi aku boleh pergi ke mana pun yang aku mau." Ucap Ryeowook pada Yesung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian kembali menarik Kyuhyun untuk pergi dari sana.

"Yak! Asal kau tahu saja ahjussi berwajah muda lebih baik daripada magnae bermuka tua!" Yesung berteriak sekeras-kerasnya namun tidak didengarkan oleh Ryeowook, tapi nampaknya bagian terakhir ucapannya didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun.#mianhe, author tadi hanya sekedar bercanda.

"Aish!" Yesung berjalan kembali ke ruangannya seorang diri sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

BRAK!

"Apa dia sudah buta? Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan dari pada dia, tapi kenapa dia hanya meliriknya?" Yesung yang masih kesal terhadap Ryeowook langsung mengutarakan amarahnya begitu ia sampai dalam ruangannya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli jika ada seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk dengan manisnya di sana.

"Ehem!"

"OMO! Noona, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Leeteuk sengaja berdehem agar Yesung bisa merasakan keberadaannya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu mengenai Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" Yesung yang semula penasaran dengan tujuan leeteuk ke ruangannya mendadak merasa bosan begitu mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya."

"Wae? Memangnya dia siapa sampai aku harus mengawasi gerak-geriknya?" Protes Yesung pada Leeteuk.

"Jangan menganggap remeh dirinya. Dia itu lulusan termuda dan terbaik universitas ternama di Amerika. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, dia adalah cucu dari dongsaeng haraboji. Jadi secara tidak langsung dia masih berhak untuk mengambil alih perusahaan."

"Jadi maksud noona, tujuan ia kembali ke Korea adalah untuk mengambil alih perusahaan."

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu, jadi kau harus berhati-hati." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Leeteuk segera berdiri dan menghampiri Yesung. "Aku masih ada urusan, jadi aku pergi dulu. Potongan rambutmu bagus." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Noona, kau menghancurkan rambutku." Yesung mengomel dengan nada manja. Mungkin mereka bukanlah saudara kandung, tetapi sepertinya tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk dapat mengakrabkan mereka. Yesung merasa senang dengan sikap Leeteuk kepadanya karena selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang noona.

"OMO! Kalau begitu aku harus menjauhkan Wookie dari Kyuhyun sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Yesung langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, meninggalkan Leeteuk seorang diri.

"Bukannya yang tadi pamit aku, kenapa dia duluan yang pergi?" Leeteuk malah jadi bingung sendiri dengan tingkah Yesung yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri terus berlari mengelilingi area mall mencari Ryeowook.

BRUK

Bukannya menemukan Ryeowook, malah kesialan yang ditemukannya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali dalam cerita ini sejak chapter 1 #plak! Author: mianhe, tidak usah pikirkan kalimat yang kedua

"Aigoo, kenapa setiap kali aku belanja di mall ini aku selalu ditabrak orang?" seorang yeoja mungil yang tadi ditabrak oleh Yesung hanya mampu meringis kesakitan di hadapannya. Namun nampaknya suara yeoja mungil tersebut tidak begitu asing di telinga Yesung.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Yesung-ssi?!"

"Aigoo, ternyata Korea memang sangat sempit. Aku tidak menyangka kita dapat bertemu lagi. Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu sekali lagi."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa."

"Sebagai permintaan maafku boleh aku mentaktirmu makan sesuatu, seperti es krim mungkin?" Sungmin yang tadinya terlihat enggan menerima tawaran Yesung langsung berubah menatap Yesung dengan tatapan berbinar begitu mendengar Yesung mengucapkan es krim.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan telinganya bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"Ne. Kau tinggal bilang mau makan es krim di mana, aku pasti akan membelikannya. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku menabrakmu dua kali."

"Baiklah. Ayo ikut denganku, aku tahu tempat makan es krim yang enak di sini."

-other place-

"Lama tidak bertemu, noona jadi makin kurus saja."

"Apa kau sedang menghinaku, evil magnae?" protes Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun, pasalnya baru kemarin dia menimbang berat badannya dan ternyata beratnya naik satu kilo.

"Noona berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, aku kan sudah bukan anak SMA lagi."

"Tapi sampai kapan pun kau akan tetap jadi magnae di hadapanku." Ryeowook tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kesal karena merasa ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum. Lebih tepatnya dia belum sadar kalau kami sudah bertemu sebelumnya." Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya ceria mendadak muram begitu Ryeowook megubah topik pembicaraannya.

"Tapi kau harus bertemu dengannya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ryeowook pun jadi ikut sedih melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. "Jangan terus melarikan diri."

"Haaah. Noona, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kau makan saja es krimmu sampai habis, mau tambah juga tidak apa-apa nanti biar aku yang bayar." Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan dengan topik pembicaraan tersebut segera mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu pergi ke toilet.

Ryeowook yang ditinggal sendirian hanya mampu duduk diam memakan es krimnya tanpa menyadari ada dua orang yang datang mendekatinya.

"Wookie-ah?" merasa namanya dipanggil, Ryeowook segera mendongak ke atas dan menemukan Yesung tepat berada di sampingnya bersama seorang yeoja namun ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang yeoja.

"Boleh kami bergabung denganmu?"

"Ne silahkan saja." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Entah mengapa ia langsung merasa kesal mengetahui Yesung sedang jalan dengan seorang yeoja.

"Oh ya perkenalkan ini.."

"Wookie?!" Merasa namanya dipanggil lagi namun kali ini oleh suara yang berbeda, Ryeowook pun segera melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Ryeowook mengetahui bahwa orang yang memanggilnya adalah seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya.

"Minnie eonni!" jerit Ryeowook hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Yesung yang berada di sampingnya. Ryeowook segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian memeluk Sungmin.

"Eonni bogoshipoyo."

"Nado bogoshipo."

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" tanya Yesung akhirnya pada Ryeowook dan Sungmin setelah ber-sweatdrop ria melihat Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling berpelukan di depan umum.

"Ne oppa, Wookie adalah sahabatku saat di SMA."

"Oppa?!" ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook yang terkejut mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Sungmin kepada Yesung

"Ah mianhe, apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu oppa?"

"A-Aniyo. Aku hanya terkejut saja mendengarmu tiba-tiba memanggilku oppa."

"Oh iya Wookie, apa kau hanya sendirian saja di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook sedangkan Yesung duduk di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Ah, itu aku.." Ryeowook langsung menjadi gugup seketika, karena satu nama yang akan ia lontarkan akan segera mengubah mood seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Noona maaf membuatmu lama menung.." Serasa dicekik oleh sesuatu, tak satupun suara yang dapat keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Baik Ryeowook maupun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu mematung dan saling menukar pandang. Yesung pun hanya dapat ikut mematung tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Minnie noona." Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun mampu mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menyapa Sungmin.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kyunie." Sungmin pun balas menyapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Bagi orang seperti Yesung yang baru mengenal Sungmin pasti akan merasa bahwa Sungmin sedang tersenyum dengan tulus. Tetapi bagi Kyuhyun sangat terlihat jelas bahwa senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman tulus yang selalu ditujukan Sungmin kepadanya seperti saat di SMA.

"Um, sepertinya jam makan siang sudah selesai, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Yesung-ssi, ayo kita kembali bekerja." Dengan cepat Ryeowook langsung menyeret Yesung dari tempat itu tanpa membiarkan satu patah kata pun lolos dari mulut Yesung.

"Noona, mianhe."

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kau pernah berbuat salah apa padaku?" ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

"Noona jangan seperti ini. Biarkan aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dulu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan karena itu semua memang salahku. Salahku karena sudah salah menanggapi perasaanmu padaku. Salahku karena berharap pada perasaanmu itu." Ucapnya disertai air mata yang berhasil lolos dari matanya.

"Noona." Melihat air mata itu lolos dari mata Sungmin membuat hati Kyuhyun seakan tersayat beribu pisau tajam. Kyuhyun ingin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata itu, namun tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Sungmin.

"Mianhe Kyunie tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Biar kuantar."

"Ani." Satu kata itu langsung menghentikan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak ingin menerima perlakuan baikmu lagi, karena aku tidak ingin tertipu lagi pada setiap perlakuan manismu."

Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya mampu memperhatikan Sungmin berjalan menjauhinya dengan tatapan sendu. Menjauhinya tanpa ada niat untuk menoleh sedikit pun.

"Seandainya aku dapat kembali ke saat itu, hanya satu hal yang akan kukatakan padamu...Saranghae Noona."

BLAM

"Ya, kenapa kau hanya menarikku? Bukankah seharusnya kau juga menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali bekerja?" Tanya Yesung penuh kebingungan pada Ryeowook begitu mereka sampai di ruangan Yesung.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca situasi sekali. Mereka itu harus ditinggalkan berdua agar masalah mereka bisa selesai."

"Memang mereka ada masalah apa?"

"Orang luar tidak perlu tahu."

Kruyuk

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung saat ia mendengar suara yang aneh.

"Hehe, suara perutku." Jawab Yesung cengengesan.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Ryeowook dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Yesung. "Kau belum memakan bekal yang kubuatkan untukmu?" Ryeowook bertanya sekali lagi dan kali ini dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Yesung.

"Makanya jangan hanya tahu jalan dengan Minnie eonni."

"Ya, kenapa kau memarahiku? Tadi itu aku sedang mencarimu lalu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Minnie."

"Minnie?!" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tidak percaya mendengar panggilan yang di berikan Yesung pada Sungmin. "Memangnya kau sudah seakrab apa dengan Minnie eonni sampai kau memanggilnya seperti itu?"

"Wae? Apa salahnya aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab, dia saja langsung memanggilku oppa?"

"Tapi itu tidak boleh!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Yesung memandangi Ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung sambil berjalan kearah meja kerjanya lalu mengambil bekal yang dibuatkan Ryeowook untuknya.

"Dari pada kita membahas hal tidak penting seperti itu lebih baik kita makan saja." Ucap Yesung mulai memakan bekal buatan Ryeowook dengan lahap. "Mashita!"

"Oppa menyebalkan!"

"UHUK!" Yesung langsung tersedak mendengar panggilan Ryeowook untuknya.

Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya sambil berlalu dari ruangan tersebut disertai dengan suara debaman pintu ruangan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa melongo dan sweatdrop melihat sikap Ryeowook yang terkesan kekaak-kanakan.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi dia memanggilku oppa." Hati Yesung serasa ingin meledak seketika karena merasa bahagia. Saat itu juga, Yesung langsung bernyanyi dan menari-nari tidak jelas dalam ruangannya.

Sedangkan di luar ruangan Yesung, Ryeowook hanya bisa bersandar pada pintu ruangan Yesung dan mematung di sana.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku kembali memanggilnya oppa? Masa iya aku cemburu pada Minnie eonnie karena memanggilnya oppa. Aigoo, pabbo yeoja." Ryeowook berbicara pada dirinya sambil memukul kecil kepalanya sendiri.

**TBC.**

**SESI CURHAT AUTHOR :**

Finally update again. Chapter kali ini sudah author buat lebih panjang 1000 word dari sebelumnya. Tapi kalau sekiranya ada readers yang masih merasa chapter ini pendek, silahkan sampaikan di review maunya sampai sepanjang apa. Tapi kalau mau lebih panjang lagi artinya author juga bakalan update lebih lama dari biasanya.

Mianhe kalau ff ini ceritanya semakin ngaco dan tata bahasanya semakain kacau. Soalnya author sedang ada proyek ff YeWook baru dan mungkin akan segera di publish begitu ff ini selesai, tapi sepertinya masih lama. Hehehehe

Gomawo buat mereka yang udah baca dan review di chapter ini dan sebelumnya. Meskipun review chapter sebelumnya berkurang tapi author harap review chapter ini bisa lebih banyak dan masih banyak yang mau membaca ff ini.

**BALASAN REVIEW :**

**TanyaWook21 :** Daebak! Kamu satu-satunya readers yang mampu mengetahui kesalahan reader. Mungkin ada juga yang sudah tahu kesalahan author, tapi mungkin mereka tidak mereview. Author meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya, seharusnya author menekankan pada kata 'Yesung lbih memilih masakan rumah dari pd masakan restaurant'. Masakan restaurant yang dimaksud di sini adalah restaurant keluarga dan sebenarnya Yesung nggak miskin-miskin amat kok setidaknya dia masih bisa sekolah dan makan secukupnya. Tapi karena ceritanya orang tua Ryeowook itu kaya makanya mereka menganggap kalau Yesung itu miskin, semacam tidak se-level dengan mereka.

Gomawo buat yang sudah me0review chapter sebelumnya: **Kyute EvilMagnae****, viiaRyeosom, yoon hyunwoon gak bsa log-in, ****SSungMine****, ****ryeofha2125****, ****EvilmagnaeMin****, ****Kim Sooyeon****, ****KiKyuWook****, ****dwiihae****, TanyaWook21, ****yumiewooki**

Akhir kata dari author, bagi mereka yang sudah terlanjur membaca ff ini harap memberikan review. Karena review dari para readers sekalian adalah dukungan tersendiri bagi author.


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE'S DESTINY**

Main Pair : YeWook

Side Pair : KyuMin, KangTeuk, SiBum

Cast : -Kim Jongwoon / Yesung (N)

-Kim Ryeowook (Y)

-Cho Kyuhyun (N)

-Lee Sungmin (Y)

- Kim Youngwon (N)

-Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk (Y)

-Lee Hyukjae (N)

-Kwon BoA (Y)

-Lee Donghae (N)*just mention

-Choi Siwon as Cho Siwon (N)

-Kim Kibum (Y)*just mention

-Jessica Jung (Y)

(cast ditulis sesuai dengan nama character yang muncul tiap chapter)

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Warning : Genderswitch

Rate : T ( bisa berganti seiring waktu, bisa juga tidak )

Summary :_**"**__**Kim Jongwoon**__**-ssi? Nde...Nuguya? Kau harus ikut dengan kami, kau adalah pewari**__**s **__**Kim **__**Department store**__**. MWO?!"**_ (mianhe, kalo summary-nya jelek. Saya author baru)

**Chapter 5**

Dalam ruang kerja Yesung terlihat bahwa ia sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Hal tersebut terlihat dari cara berjalannya saat mondar-mandir dalam ruangannya sendiri, serta dari raut wajahnya yang menyebabkan keningnya berkerut. Selain itu Yesung juga memiliki kebiasaan akan menggigit kuku ibu jarinya saat ia sedang berpikir.

Melihat ketiga ciri-ciri tersebut sedang dilakukan oleh Yesung, Ryeowook dengan mudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Yesung sedang berpikir keras saat ini.

"Yesung-ssi, apa ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?"

"Ne. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kembali memanggilku seformal itu? Bukankah kemarin kau memanggilku oppa?" Yesung segera menghentikan aktivitasnya saat ia merasa ada yang mengganjal dari panggilan Ryeowook untuknya.

"O-Oppa? Aniyo, aku rasa kemarin Anda salah dengar sejak kemarin aku terus memanggil Anda dengan nama anda."

"Kau pikir aku tuli. Bagaimana mungkin aku mendengar kata Yesung-ssi menjadi Oppa."

"I-Itu.."

"Oh ya Wookie, apa saat ini sedang dibuka lowongan kerja?" Yesung memotong ucapan Ryeowook tanpa menunggu jawabannya dan segera mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"N-Ne sepertinya begitu." Jawab Ryeowook sedikit terbata-bata. 'Kenapa malah dia sendiri yang mengganti topik pembicaraan?'

"Lowongan kerjanya di bagian apa?"

"Umm, kalau tidak salah sedang dibuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi asisten pribadi direktur Cho. Berhubung direktur Cho baru kembali dari Amerika jadi ia belum memiliki asisten pribadi sama sekali."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku merekomendasikan kenalanku untuk menjadi asisten pribadinya?"

"Jika kenalan anda memenuhi kriteria untuk bekerja di sini dan memiliki pengalaman dalam bekerja, kurasa tidak masalah."

"Tenang saja dia sudah memiliki baaanyak pengalaman dalam bekerja." Ucap Yesung sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya saat ia mengatakan kata banyak. 'Bahkan terlalu banyak karena Hyukie kan selalu dipecat.'

"Baiklah, beri tahu saja aku nomor teleponnya dan aku akan menghubunginya untuk mengikuti tes wawancara." Yesung pun segera memberikan nomor telepon Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook. Setelah menerima nomor telepon yang diberikan Yesung, Ryeowook segera keluar dari ruangan Yesung untuk menyerahkannomor telepon tersebut pada karyawan yang bertugas mengurus masalah lowongam pekerjaan.

Sedangkan Yesung sendiri langsung menelepon Eunhyuk begitu Ryeowook telah keluar dari ruangannya.

"_**Yeoboseo?"**_

"Yeoboseo, Hyukie."

"_**Ooh ne hyung, wae gurae?"**_

"Hyukie aku butuh bantuanmu. Jika ada yang menghubungimu untuk mengikuti tes wawancara terima saja dan usahakan kau harus lulus tes itu, Arra?"

"_**Mwo? Kenapa begitu?"**_

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak tanya. Pokoknya kau harus lulus tes itu, kalau kau berhasil lolos aku akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sudah ya, aku tutup teleponnya." Sebelum sempat mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, Yesung segera mematikan ponselnya karena merasa ada yang akan memasuki ruangannya.

CEKLEK! BLAM!

"Yesung-ssi, ini berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani." Ternyata yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya adalah Ryeowook.

"Ya! Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, panggil aku oppa, arra?"

"Ta-Tapi.."

"ARRA?" Yesung mengulang kembali pertanyaan akhirnya, namun kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan.

"A-Arra." Jawab Ryeowook akhirnya dengan sedikit pasrah. 'Kenapa dia kembali mengungkit masalah nama panggilan sih?"

Yesung pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menandatangani berkas-berkas yang bertumpukan di mejanya.

Jam Makan Siang

"Aigoo lelahnya." Saat ini Leeteuk sedang berada di atas atap department store tersebut. Kali ini tempat tersebut sedikit lebih ramai karena sedang jam makan siang, sehingga ada banyak karyawan yang terlihat sedang bersantai ataupun memakan bekal makan siang mereka begitu pula dengan Leeteuk.

"Apa ini adalah tempat favoritmu saat jam makan siang? Mengapa aku selalu menemukanmu sedang bersantai disini saat jam makan siang?" Mendengar ada suara seorang namja dari belakangnya, Leeteuk segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa namja tersebut.

Begitu mengetehui siapa yang barusan berbicara, senyuman Leeteuk langsung mekar seketika hingga menciptakan dimple pada kedua pipinya. "Kalau ini memang tempat favoritku,apakah kau akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat menemuiku di sini saat jam makan siang Kangin-ssi." Goda Leeteuk sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kangin.

"Mwo?! Ya, jangan menggodaku. Dan apa-apaan itu, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel –ssi? Bukankah aku pernah bilang panggil aku Kangin saja agar terkesan lebih akrab." Kangin berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan Leeteuk, tetapi sebenarnya wajah sudah merona karena pertanyaan itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kupanggil Kanginie agar terkesan lebih akrab lagi."

"Ter-terserah kau saja." Wajah Kangin malah semakin menjadi-jadi karena panggilan Leeteuk untuknya.

"Hahahahaha, kau lucu sekali. Baru kugoda segitu saja wajahmu sudah memerah."

"Ya! Jangan menertawakanku."

"Ne, ne arraso. Ah, sepertinya jam makan siang sudah selesai sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja sebelum atasanmu memarahimu."

"Ne, kau juga." Leeteuk hanya membalas ucapan Kangin dengan senyuman termanisnyasambil melihat kepergian Kangin.

"Aigoo, dia lucu sekali. Dia bahkan masih belum mengetahui siapa diriku."

Dalam salah satu restoran di departmet store tersebut terlihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk menunggu seseorang sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang telah dipesannya. Terlihat juga sesekali Kyuhyun mengutak-atik iPhone miliknya, memeriksa jika ada pesan yang masuk. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian datanglah seorang namja tua lalu duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe Kyuhyun-ssi, tadi saya sedang ada urusan penting jadi saya sedikit terlambat."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa tuan Park." Ucap Kyuhyun memamerkan senyumannya yang lebih mirip disebut seringaian. "Karena anda terlambat mungkin ada baiknya saya langsung pada inti permasalahannya saja."

"Seperti yang semua orang ketahui Anda adalah pemilik perusahan besar di Korea dengan cabang perusahaan di berbagai bidang penjualan. Dan selain itu hampir sebagian besar pertokoan di department store ini adalah milik anda. Oleh karena itu saya ingin menginformasikan kepada tuan Park, bahwa ada peraturan baru dalam department store ini." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya dan seketika itu juga wajahnya lansung berubah amat serius. "Anda tidak boleh membuka lebih dari tiga toko di department store ini lagi karena dianggap memperkecil lahan usaha bagi perusahaan lain. Dengan kata lain, Anda harus menutup toko Anda yang lainnya dari department store ini."

Wajah tuan Park berubah kemerahan menahan amarahnya. Bagaimana tidak, perusahaannya sudah membuka berbagai toko di department store ini sejak lama. Dan bukankah hal tersebut justru akan membawa keuntungan bagi department store ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi, ini adalah perintah langsung dari Presdir Kim Jongwoon." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada tuan Park. "Berhubung apa yang ingin saya sampaikan sudah tersampaikan, maka saya pamit undur diri." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

Begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari restoran tersebut mimic wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah datar. Seakan-akan kejadian tadi hanya bagian dari sandiwara kehidupannya.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Apa pun yang terjadi kau harus menggantikan tugas Siwon untuk merebut perusahaan itu."**_

"_**Wae appa? Kenapa semenjak Siwon hyung diusir dari rumah semuanya selalu dilimpahkan padaku? Mengapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti diriku? Aku tidak pernah suka akan hal-hal yang menyangkut perusahaan."**_

"_**Karena itu adalah takdir yang harus kau terima sejak Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dari rumah ini."**_

_**Flashback end**_

'Mungkin aku akan mengecewakan appa, tapi aku tidak akan pernah merebut perusahaan ini melainkan menghancurkannya dari dalam.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam batinnya.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan melewati pertokoan yang terdapat dalam department store tersebut menuju ruangannya. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat seseorang dengan postur tubuh yang sangat dikenalinya. Memandangi yeoja mungil itu dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sendu. Ingin sekali rasanya, Kyuhyun menghampiri yeoja tersebut kemudian memeluknya dengan erat hingga yeoja itu takkan lari lagi darinya.

Meskipun awalnya Kyuhyun sedikit senggan untuk mendekat, tetapi seakan terhipnotis oleh yeoja itu perlahan kedua kaki Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati yeoja itu. Namun tidak begitu dekat, hanya sekedar untuk dapat mengetahui yang dilakukan yeoja itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Minnie belikan dress ini untukku yah." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja lain memanggil yeoja tersebut.

"Tapi kau kan sudah banyak belanja hari ini, Jessica"

"Jadi kau tidak mau membelikannya untukku, kupikir kita teman." Ucap Jessica dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat aegyeo, yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat tidak cocok untuknya bahkan terkesan menjijikkan.

"Bukan begitu Jess, tapi.."

"Bukankah uangmu banyak, jadi apa salahnya mebelikan beberapa barang kecil untuk temanmu sendiri." Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jessica sudah memotong ucapannya, membuatnya hanya mampu menghela napasnya berat karena tingkah Jessica,

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Yay, kau memang teman terbaikku Minnie." Ucap Jessica dengan riang seraya memeluk Sungmin kemudian berlari ke arah kasir. Saat Sungmin berniat ikut berjalan menuju kasir, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya keluar dari boutique tersebut. Saat Jessica akan meminjam kartu credit Sungmin untuk membayar dress tersebut, Sungmin malah sudah menghilang dari boutique tersebut.

Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan tangannya terus ditarik oleh Kyuhyun menjauhi boutique itu. Meskipun sebenarnya Sungmin sangat ingin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya, namun ada sedikit perasaan rindu akan sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun meskipun saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menarik tangannya dengan sedikit kasar.

Begitu dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari boutique tersebut, Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya di daerah yang sedang kurang pengunjung kemudian mulai mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tidak teratur akibat menahan amarah.

"Apa yang noona lakukan? Kenapa noona kembali seperti ini lagi? Apa noona masih belum bisa membedakan mana orang yang betul-betul ingin berteman dengan noona dengan orang yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan noona? Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja aku bisa tahu kalau yeoja tadi hanya memanfaatkan uangmu."

"Namanya Jessica bukan yeoja tadi." Dari tiga pertanyaan yang diberikan Kyuhyun hanya satu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sungmin dan jawabannya pun sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan.

"Kenapa noona tidak jalan dengan Wookie noona saja?"

"Kau pikir Wookie tidak punya kerjaan. Dan lagi pula, apa urusannya denganmu?" Nada bicara Sungmin mulai sedikit naik, menunjukkan bahwa sepertinya ia sudah mulai marah.

"Karena aku peduli padamu makanya itu menjadi urusanku." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas mebuat Sungmin tidak berani membalasnya. " Sampai kapan noona akan bersikap begini padaku, tak bisakah noona memberikan kesempatan kedua padaku?"

"Kau sudah menyianyiakan satu-satunya kesempatanmu empat tahun yang lalu."

"Paling tidak biarkan aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku." Begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin segera beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau saja aku dapat melawan appaku semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak namun tidak terdengar oleh Sungmin yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dengan cepat. Kyuhyun pun hanya mampu meremas rambutnya dengan kuat dan menyesali kejadian empat tahun lalu.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook dari SM High School. Bagi mereka mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir mereka dapat berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Karena dua hari setelah kelulusan, Sungmin akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan design Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Seoul University namun di jurusan yang berbeda.**_

_**Sungmin yang menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat iri pada Ryeowook yang dapat melanjutkan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun sehari setelah kelulusan dan sebelum keberangkatannya. Dan jika perasaannya diterima oleh Kyuhyun, ia akan segera membatalkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang.**_

_**Kyuhyun pun sebenarnya sangat ingin melarang Sungmin untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang. Namun apa daya, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Sungmin sehingga ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan hal tersebut.**_

_**Ryeowook yang mengetahui perasaan keduanya yang sebenarnya saling mencintai namun terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya dengan sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua, memberikan kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk saling jujur akan perasaan masing-masing.**_

"_**K-Kyunie, apakah besok kau sibuk?"**_

"_**Ani. Wae?"**_

"_**Apa besok kau bisa datang ke Sungai Han pukul sepuluh pagi? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu besok."**_

"_**Ne kurasa aku bisa. Tapi kenapa tidak dikatakan sekarang saja?"**_

"_**A-Aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu dulu." Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah saat itu juga. 'Aku harus mempersiapkan hatiku dulu, Kyunie.'**_

"_**Oh, baiklah. Noona sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang tadi appa meneleponku, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Wookie noona dan mianhe aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang."**_

"_**Ne."**_

_**Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan beranjak ke parkiran. Begitu Kyuhyun sampai di rumahnya, ia langsung dikejutkan dengan kondisi rumah yang sedikit berantakan. Bukan berantakan karena kerampokan namun berantakan seperti habis diamuk massa. Kyuhyun baru berniat melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamarnya, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan sang appa dari ruang kerja appanya. Karena merasa penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan di dalam sana.**_

"_**Apa kau sudah gila?! Jadi selama ini kau membohongi kami semua. Selama ini kau bilang, kau kuliah di jurusan bisnis tapi ternyata diam-diam kau pindah jurusan ke kedokteran. Kau taruh di mana otakmu itu, Siwon?"**_

"_**Mianhe appa, tapi inilah yang aku inginkan. Selama ini aku selalu menjadi yang terbaik seperti yang appa inginkan. Aku selalu mengikuti apa pun perintah appa tanpa mengeluh meskipun aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi sekali ini saja, biarkan aku menjalani apa yang aku sukai."**_

"_**Menjalani apa yang kau sukai? Kau pikir, kau bisa mengatur jalan hidupmu sendiri. Sejak lahir kau sudah diberikan takdir untuk meneruskan usaha appa dalam merebut perusahaan Kim department store."**_

"_**Tapi aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan perusahaan!"**_

"_**Kau melakukan ini semua karena tidak tertarik pada perusahaan atau karena hasutan dari yeoja kampungan itu."**_

"_**Namanya Kim Kibum dan dia bukan yeoja kampungan. Aku melakukan ini semua bukan karena hasutan dari orang lain apalagi Kibum. Dan satu hal yang harus appa ketahui, aku amat mencintainya." Dari nada suara Siwon yang mendadak meninggi, dapat diketahui bahwa terdapat amarah yang dicurahkan dalam tiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.**_

"_**Baiklah. Jika kau lebih memilih menjadi dekter dari pada merebut perusahaan Kim department store, sekarang juga kau pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah kembali. Dan jangna harap kau akan mendapatkan harta keluarga ini karena namamu akan kucoret dari daftar keluarga Cho."**_

_**Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan appanya. Namun keputusannya sudah bulat, ia sudah muak menjalani kehidupan yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai. "Baiklah jika itu yang appa inginkan. Saat ini juga aku akan keluar dari rumah ini dan silahkan coret namaku dari daftar keluarga Cho. Permisi."**_

_**Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengarkan perdebatan antara hyung dan appanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hyung satu-satunya yang ia miliki lebih memilih mebiarkan namanya dicoret dari daftar keluarga daripada melepaskan impiannya. Tiba-tiba saja pintu di hadapannya terbuka dengan cepat menunjukkan wajah sang hyung yang basah karena air mata. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat hyungnya menangis demi memperjuangkan impiannya.**_

"_**Hyung." Kyuhyun memandang jauh ke dalam mata Siwon. Mencoba bertanya pada Siwon melalui tatapan matanya, 'apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, hyung?'**_

_**Siwon tidak membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun meskipun ia tahu apa arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia justru memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun kemudian merosot ke bawah, berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyhun. Kyuhyun yang kebingungan hanya mampu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon.**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan mengalami penderitaan akibat dari keegoisan hyung. Tapi hyung mohon jangan membenci hyung." Siwon pun bangkit dan beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Hyung!"**_

"_**Jangan mengejarnya dan jangan panggil dia hyung!"**_

"_**Wae?!"**_

"_**Karena mulai hari ini keluarga Cho hanya memiliki seorang anak tunggal yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Oleh karena itu kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di Amerika di jurusan bisnis. Besok pagi kau akan berangkat ke sana."**_

"_**Mwo? Andwae."**_

"_**Appa tidak menolak sedikit pun penolakan darimu. Appa akan mengurus semuanya dengan cepat agar kau bisa segera kuliah di sana."**_

"_**Tapi kenapa harus secepat itu? Apa tidak bisa jika hari keberangkatannya diundur? Atau paling tidak, kenapa tidak di Jepang saja?" Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk appanya dengan segala cara.**_

"_**Menunda keberangkatanmu agar besok kau bisa bertemu dengan nona muda Lee itu, mengirimmu ke Jepang agar kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu bersamanya. Kau kira appa bodoh?"**_

"_**Da-Dari mana appa tahu soal janji temuku dengan Minnie noona besok?" Kyuhyun sangat shock mengetahui janjinya dengan Sungmin.**_

"_**Bukankah appa pernah melarangmu untuk berdekatan dengan putri keluarga Lee. Kau anggap apa larangan appa selama ini ?!"**_

"_**Wae? Kalau appa punya masalah dengan keluarga Lee jangan bawa-bawa kami, karena kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Meskipun Kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan mendapat bentakan dari appanya, tetapi Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa takutnya.**_

"_**Appa tidak peduli. Kalau kau berani melawan, appa tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukai nona muda Lee itu." Mendengar ancaman appanya, Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya menahan seluruh amarahnya. "Arraso aku akan mengikuti semua keinginan appa, tapi jangan pernah menyentuh Minnie noona."**_

"_**Sepakat. Sekarang naik ke kamarmu dan kemasi barang-barangmu, appa masih harus mengurus kuliahmu di Amerika."**_

_**Kyuhyun segera naik ke kamarnya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan kasar. Berusaha mencurahkan kemarahannya pada semua yang ada di depan matanya. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil iPhone miliknya dan membiarkan jemarinya menari di atasnya kemudian menempelkannya di telinganya.**_

"_**Yeoboseo. Noona mianhe, nampaknya aku tidak bisa kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu. Besok aku akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahku di sana."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Minnie noona, kumohon."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Aku takut jika aku bertemu dengannya sebelum pergi, aku tidak akan sanggup meninggalkannya."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Gomawo. Aku tutup teleponnya, ne."**_

"_**..."**_

_**PIP**_

"_**Noona mianhe, mungkin lebih baik seperti ini. Aku takut jika kau tahu aku akan pergi kau akan menghentikanku. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi karena appa pasti akan melukaimu." Kyuhyun pun tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Malam itu ia terus menangisi nasibnya yang mungkin bagi orang lain merupakan berkah, tapi baginya semuanya hanyalah omong kosong. Anggap saja ia cengeng,namun saat ini memang hanya itulah yang dapat ia lakukan.**_

_**-esoknya, Sungai Han-**_

_**Matahari sudah meninggi menyinari Sungmin yang msih setia menunggu Kyuhyun, padahal saat ini sudah lewat sejam dari waktu janjian mereka. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun namun tidak diangkat.**_

_**Ia terus menunggu Kyuhyun meskipun teriknya matahari dapat memanggangnya. Ia tidak peduli jika setelah ini kulitnya akan berubah warna, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun.**_

_**Dua jam, empat jam, sampai lima jam berlalu. Namun Kyuhyun tidak juga menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin. Hati Sungmin terasa begitu sakit merasa seakan-akan ia bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Menyampaikan bahwa sebenarnya keberangkatannya dimajukan menjadi malam ini.**_

"_**Hiks...Kyunie, kau sungguh tega padaku. Kau anggap apa aku selama ini, dan untuk apa semua perhatianmu selama ini. Hiks...aku benci padamu."**_

_**Flashback End**_

-other place-

"Selamat, Anda di terima bekerja di sini."

"Jeongmal?!" Mata Eunhyuk melotot memandangi orang di hadapannya, mencoba mencari tahu apakah orang tersebut sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Ne, kebetulan saat ini sedang sangat dibutuhkan asisten direktur dan berhubung anda sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman bekerja, jadi saya rasa Anda sudah memenuhi syarat untuk bekerja di sini."

"J-jeongmal kamsahamnida." Ucap Eunhyuk terbata karena tidak percaya akan apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Eunhyuk pun keluar dari ruang wawancara tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera mengeluarkan handphone-nya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseo, hyung kau di mana?" Ternyata orang yang dihubungi Eunhyuk adalah Yesung. Ia menempelkan handphone-nya dan berbicara dengan Yesung sambil berjalan seperti mencari arah.

"Aku sudah diterima di department store ini, jadi sekarang kau di mana? Kau masih harus menjelaskan maksud perkataanmu yang sebelumnya." Eunhyuk pun terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya.

BRUGH!

"Akh! Ya!" Eunhyuk jatuh tersungkur ke lantai karena ditabrak oleh seorang yeoja dengan penampilan yang sedikit aneh. Yeoja itu memakai pakaian yang serba tertutup dan menggunakan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Eunhyuk berusaha menegurnya namun sayangnya yeoja itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan yeoja itu, tidak sopan sekali. Seharusnya sehabis menabrak orang kan harus minta maaf dulu."#oppa sadar dong, kan situ yang jalan tidak lihat-lihat.# Eunhyuk baru saja akan berdiri tiba-tiba saja muncul banyak orang yang berlarian ke arahnya.

"BoA!" Mereka semua melewati Eunhyuk begitu saja seakan-akan tidak ada orang di sana. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mendorong Eunhyuk hingga ia kembali tersungkur di lantai.

"YA! Apa-apaan mereka itu?" Ucap Eunhyuk setelah semua orang telah melewatinya secara membabi buta. Eunhyuk pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan menghubungi Yesung kembali karena teleponnya terputus.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, yeoja yang tadi menabrak Eunhyuk sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya dari kejaran para fans. Ya, dia adalah BoA, artis Korea yang karirnya sedang melunjak belakangan ini dan ia juga adalah artis yang disponsori oleh Kim Department Store ini.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam van pribadinya. Topinya pun sudah ia lepaskan sejak tadi. Ia menyandarkan dirinya senyaman mungkin sambil menatap langit dari kaca mobil.

"Hae oppa, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Di dalam ruangannya, Yesung sedang berbaring di atas sofa dan memejamkan matanya berusaha bersantai sejenak setelah menerima telepon Eunhyuk. Paling tidak saat ini sebagian dari rencananya sudah berjalan dengan lancar.

TOK ! TOK!

CEKLEK! BLAM!

"Yesung-ssi, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda namanya Lee Hyukjae." Ryeowook yang mengira Yesung sedang tertidur mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

"Yesung-ssi." Ryeowook terus menggerak-gerakkan badan Yesung namun tidak direspon oleh Yesung sama sekali. Yesung sendiri sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya agar Ryeowook tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang pura-pura tidur. "Yesung oppa." Sekarang Ryeowook mencoba membangunkan Yesung dengan menoel-noel pipi Yesung.

Yesung yang merasa gemas akan tingkah Ryeowook langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook yang digunakannya untuk menoel pipi Yesung. Karena Yesung menariknya terlalu kuat, akibatnya sekarang wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan napas mereka yang berhembus saling bersahut-sahutan.

Sontak kedua pipi Ryeowook menjadi merah padam. Bahkan dari jarak yang sedakat itu ,mereka dapat saling mendengar detak jantung masing-masing. Yesung pun lama kelamaan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Ryeowook.

CHUP~~~

**TBC. **

**Balasan review:**

**KiKyuWook, kim yebbi, SSungMine, & viiaRyeosom :** masalah antara Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin udah terkuak kan di chapter ini, jadi udah nggak penasaran lagi kan

**Curhatan authro:**

Gomawo buat semua yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, mianhe di sesi balas review author nggak bisa nyebutin semua nama yang review soalnya terlalu banyak.

Gomawo juga buat readers yang udah baca chapter ini dan chapter-chapter sebelumnya, semoga di chapter ini reviewnya juga banyak.

Dan seperti biasa author mau ngingatin buat merea yang sudah baca chapter ini ataupun terlanjur membaca sangat diharapkan reviewnya, karena review kalian akan memberikan author semangat untuk mengupdate chapter berikutnya lebih cepat lagi.

GOMAWO ^•^, LOVE U ALL MY READERS. WITHOUT U, I AM NOTHING.


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE'S DESTINY**

Main Pair : YeWook

Side Pair : KyuMin, KangTeuk, SiBum

Cast : -Kim Jongwoon / Yesung (N)

-Kim Ryeowook (Y)

-Cho Kyuhyun (N)

-Lee Sungmin (Y)

-Lee Hyukjae (N)

-Kwon BoA (Y)

-Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk (Y)

-Lee Donghae (N)*just mention

-Son Gain (Y) *cameo

(cast ditulis sesuai dengan nama character yang muncul tiap chapter)

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Warning : Genderswitch

Rate : T ( bisa berganti seiring waktu, bisa juga tidak )

Summary :_**"**__**Kim Jongwoon**__**-ssi? Nde...Nuguya? Kau harus ikut dengan kami, kau adalah pewari**__**s **__**Kim **__**Department store**__**. MWO?!"**_ (mianhe, kalo summary-nya jelek. Saya author baru)

**Chapter 6**

CHUP~~~

Mata Ryeowook sontak membulat sempurna akibat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya sejak tadi dan terus menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun lama-kelamaan mulai memejamkan matanya, mulai terbawa suasana akan ciuman Yesung. Karena merasa Ryeowook tidak melakukan penolakan sedikit pun, Yesung pun mulai memberanikan diri dengan melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut. Mereka berdua telah larut ke dalam ciuman tersebut sampai-sampai tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Hyung, kau ada di dalamkan? OMO!" Dengan tidak sopannya dan mengganggu suasana, Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Yesung tanpa mengetuk pintu dan mengganggu kegiatan bercumbu kedua orang tersebut. Menyadari keberadaan Eunhyuk di sana, Ryeowook langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menjauh dari Yesung.

"Kalau kalian memang sedang sibuk aku akan menunggu di luar, silahkan dilanjutkan."

"Kau sudah merusak suasananya, masuklah." Perintah Yesung kepada Eunhyuk. "Wookie, kau bisa keluar sekarang."

"N-Ne." Ryeowook segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sebelum wajahnya semakin memerah karena mengingat apa yang baru saja ia dan Yesung lakukan.

"Hyung, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta, sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Eunhyuk langsung pada intinya setelah Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Duduklah dulu." Ucap Yesung mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk duduk seraya merubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memata-matai seseorang. Ia adalah direktur baru di perusahaan ini ."

"Direktur baru? Berarti dia yang akan menjadi bosku."

"Ne namanya Cho Kyuhyun, bisa dibilang kami masih sekeluarga dan menurut saudara angkatku, dia punya rencana untuk merebut perusahaan ini. Jadi tolong perhatikan apa saja yang ia lakukan dan kabari padaku. Arra?"

"Haah, baiklah. Tapi kau harus menggajiku lebih dari seharusnya."

"Ne, kalau itu tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang terpenting aku tidak ingin perusahaan yang sudah dipercayakan haraboji padaku direbut orang lain. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga kandungku yang tersisa."

"Aku mengerti, seandainya kedua orang tuaku masih hidup aku pun akan melakukan segalanya agar mereka dapat bangga padaku." Mereka berdua hanya mampu memandang ke arah yang tidak jelas sambil berangan-angan apabila kedua orang tua mereka masih hidup.

" Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, aku mau menyiapkan pakian apa yang harus kukenakan besok. Kalau kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi, saranku kunci dulu pintu ruanganmu atau cari hotel terdekat." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya membuka pintu ruangan sehingga omongannya bukan hanya didengar oleh Yesung tetapi juga oleh Ryeowook yang berada di luar.

"Ya! Dasar yadong, kau pikir tadi kami mau melakukan apa?" Teriak Yesung dari dalam ruangan yang tidak di dengar oleh Eunhyuk lagi karena ia sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Yesung sempat mengejarnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mematung di tempat duduknya dengan mulut menganga.

"Ho-Hotel?" Ryeowook memandang Yesung yang sudah berada di ambang pintu ruangan dengan tatapan horor meminta sebuah penjelasan. Mendapat tatapan horor seperti itu membuat Yesung sedikit ketakutan untuk menjawabnya.

"J-Jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakannya." Yesung langsung menutup pintu ruangannya kembali secepat kilat setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

-skip time-

Hari sudah sangat larut ketika Yesung akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak hari itu. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk kembali ke rumahnya, namun begitu ia membuka pintu ruangannya ia mendapati Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur di atas meja kerjanya. Yesung sebenarnya merasa tidak tega untuk membangunkan Ryeowook dari tidurnya karena kelamaan menunggu pekerjaan Yesung sampai selesai, karena itu merupakan salah satu tanggung jawabnya sebagai asisten pribadi Yesung yang berarti ia harus selalu ada di dekat Yesung kapan pun Ia dibutuhkan. Namun tidak mungkin juga bagi Yesung untuk menggendong Ryeowook hingga ke parkiran sehingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk membangunkan Ryeowook.

"Wookie ireona, ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Yesung sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Ryeowook hingga akhirnya ia terbangun. Dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar, Ryeowook segera merapikan barang-barangnya kemudian mengikuti Yesung menuju parkiran.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartement Ryeowook, tak satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka topik pembicaraan. Yesung fokus mengendarai mobil sedangkan Ryeowook sibuk memandangi pemandangan di luar dari kaca jendela mobil di sampingnya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur kembali dan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai.

"Wookie, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Yesung tanpa menengok ke arah Ryeowook hingga akhirnya ia merasa tidak mendapat respon berupa pergerakan sedikit pun dari Ryeowook. "Selelah itukah sampai ia tertidur lagi?" Yesung pun mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan seatbelt yang digunakan Ryeowook. Dalam posisi sedekat ini, Yesung bisa merasakan terpaan napas Ryeowook yang teratur tepat di wajahnya membuatnya sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah Ryeowook. Melihat bibir Ryeowook yang tidak tertutup rapat membuatnya teringat akan kejadian di perusahaan yang harus terganggu karena kedatangan Eunhyuk. Entah dengan sadar atau tidak, Yesung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook sehingga hembusan napasnya mengenai wajah Ryeowook. Karena merasa ada udara yang menerpa kulit wajahnya, Ryeowook pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Yesung tepat di depan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ryeowook yang terkejut langsung mendorong bahu Yesung dengan sekuat tenaga agar menjauh darinya.

"O-Oppa, a-apa yang ingin oppa lakukan barusan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara yang bergetar dan wajahnya yang seketika berubah memucat.

"Ta-Tadi aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu dengan cara yang lebih romantis, hehehe." Yesung berusaha menjelaskan setenang mungkin agar tidak menunjukkan kegugupannya.

"Oppa tidak perlu melakukan hal itu dan jangan pernah lakukannya lagi."

"Mianhe."

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku pulang." Ryeowook segera turun dari mobil dan hanya mengabaikan permintaan maaf Yesung.

"Aish, pabboya. Kau baru saja membuatnya marah padamu lagi Kim Jongwoon." Sesal Yesung seraya memukuli kepalanya. "Tapi kenapa dia jadi sensitif begitu? Aish, ini pasti karena perkataan Eunhyuk tadi. Haaah, jinja!"

Di hadapan sebuah batu nisan berdiri seorang namja memandang tulisan yang tertera di atas batu nisan tersebut. Berulang kali berharap bahwa apa yang ia baca di atas batu nisan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Memaksakan sebuah senyuman tiap kali ia menyadari bahwa harapannya tak akan pernah terkabul.

**나는****당신을****사랑**

**편안하게****잘****Lee Donghae**

**1991****년****1****0****월****1****5****일****- 20****11****년****1****1****월****28****일**

"Hei, hari ini aku datang lagi. Seperti biasa aku mau melapor kalau aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru." Akhirnya namja tersebut membuka suaranya dan ternyata namja tersebut adalah Eunhyuk.

"Anio, aku bukan menjadi dancer atau pun penyanyi, aku bahkan sudah lama tidak menari semenjak kau pergi. Aku menjadi asisten pribadi seorang direktur di perusahaan Yesung hyung. Kau tahu, ternyata Yesung hyung adalah cucu pemilik Kim Department Store." Eunhyuk terus berbicara seorang diri kepada batu nisan tersebut seakan-akan batu nisan itu juga berbicara kepadanya.

"YA! Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini? Kalau saja kau tidak pergi secepat ini, mungkin sekarang kita sudah menjadi penyanyi yang cukup terkenal. Tapi kurasa tidak menjadi penyanyi juga tidak terlalu buruk. Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan seorang artis, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dia artis atau bukan karena aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Tapi hanya dangan merasakan dorongan orang-orang yang mengejarnya aku sangat yakin dia pasti seorang artis terkenal."

"Ini sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang. Kalau aku tidak segera pulang aku yakin Junsu umma akan mengamuk padaku. Aku akan datang lagi jika ada waktu. Sampai jumpa lagi, dongsaengie."

Setelah meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga Eunhyuk segera pergi meninggalkan batu nisan Donghae, adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki yang juga harus mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya. Mengingat hari sudah mulai gelap menandakan ia harus segera pulang. Tidak lama setelah Eunhyuk meninggalkan batu nisan Donghae datang seorang yeoja yang berpakaian serba hitam dan super tertutup beserta sebuah topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Yeoja itu kemudian menghampiri batu nisan Donghae.

"Oppa mianhe aku baru bisa mengunjungimu lagi sekarang. Belakangan ini jadwalku padat sekali. Gomawo oppa, berkat oppa aku bisa jadi artis terkenal bahkan mengikat kontrak dengan Kim Department Store. Kau tahu, banyak artis yang berminat pada perusahaan itu tapi hanya aku artis pendatang baru yang bisa langsung mengikat kontrak dengan mereka. Sekarang di mana pun dan kapan pun aku dapat melihat wajahku sendiri dan itu semua berkat oppa. Jeongmal gomawoyo."

Yeoja tersebut mulai membuka topinya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang putih dan cantik. Yeoja tersebut ternyata adalah BoA, artis pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Ia perlahan berjongkok di hadapan batu nisan tersebut memperhatikan sebuah karangan bunga yang masih terlihat baru.

"Oppa, apa ada yang baru saja mengunjungimu? Nampaknya ia orang yang sangat baik, setiap kali aku datang berkunjung pasti sudah ada karangan bunga baru dengan jenis bunga yang sama. Makammu juga selalu dibersihkannya. Oppa, siapa dia? Yeoja atau namja? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya dan berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menggantikanku untuk merawat makammu selama aku sibuk."

"Ah, oppa ini sudah malam. Aku harus segera pulang. Besok aku masih ada jadwal perform jadi aku harus segera pulang untuk beristirahat. Annyeong oppa, saranghae." Ucap BoA kemudian kembali berdiri dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan batu nisan Donghae dan memakai kembali topinya agar tidak ada orang yang dapat mengenalinya.

Pagi ini Yesung berangkat ke perusahaan lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak ikut sarapan bersama di rumahnya. Begitu ia sampai di perusahaan, ia segera menuju ruangannya. Namun saat ia sudah sampai di depan ruangannya, ia melihat seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk dengan manisnya di tempat Ryeowook.

"Nugu?" tanyanya pada yeoja tersebut.

"Annyeonghasseo, cheoneun Son Gain imnida. Mianhe jika saya lancang tapi hari ini Ryeowook-ssi sakit sehingga ia tidak bisa masuk kerja. Ryeowook-ssi memintaku untuk menjadi asisten Anda selama ia sakit."

"Ooh, arraso. Kembalilah bekerja." Ucapnya pada yeoja tersebut kemudian yeoja tersebut membalasnya dengan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat kemudian kembali bekerja. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja kerjanya.

"Apa dia masih marah padaku? Tapi kalau memang dia masih marah, apa perlu sampai tidak masuk kerja? Apa dia benar-benar sakit? Tapi bukannya kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja." Yesung mendesah frustasi kemudian mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mulai menekan layar touch screen-nya.

"_**Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalakan pesan se.."**_ Belum selesai operator tersebut berbicara, Yesung sudah memutuskan teleponnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengaktifkan teleponnya." Sekali lagi Yesung mendesah berat menandakan betapa frustasinya ia saat ini. Tiba-tiba Yesung menggigit kuku ibu jarinya menandakan ia sedang berpikir.

"Kenapa kemarin dia seperti orang ketakutan begitu hanya karena hampir kucium? Kemarin juga saat Hyukie menyebutkan tentang hotel wajahnya langsung berubah pucat seperti ketakutan. Apa dia punya trauma dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Kalau kutanya langsung, itu tidak mungkin. Selain itu adalah masalah pribadinya, bagaimana caranya aku bertanya kalau teleponnya saja tidak diangkat. Jika aku nekat ke rumahnya, aku yakin dia tidak akan membukakan pintunya untukku." Yesung terlihat seakan sedang menerawang ke depan. Tiba-tiba saja muncul bola lampu di atas kepalanya dan menyala sangat terang (?)

"Minnie! Aku yakin Minnie pasti tahu tentang masalah Ryeowook." Setelah mendapatkan jalan keluar dari masalahnya Yesung segera menemui asisten pengganti Ryeowook.

"Gain-ssi, apa bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Ne, tentu saja sajangnim."

"Bisa tolong kau carikan nomor telepon pengunjung department store kita yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

"N-Ne sajangnim, mungkin pertanyaan anda bisa lebih spesifik?" Nampaknya Gain sedikit merasa kesulitan untuk melakukan permintaan Yesung. Bagaimana tidak, nama pelanggan di department store mereka yang bernama Lee Sungmin bukan hanya satu bukan?

"Umh, sepertinya dia adalah pelanggan tetap di sini mungkin dia adalah salah satu member VIP atau VVIP. Cari saja semua yang bernama Lee Sungmin lalu print data mereka lalu bawa ke ruanganku, arra?"

"Baiklah sajangnim."

Yesung pun kembali ke ruangannya menunggu hasil kerja Gain. Hanya berselang lima belas menit pintu ruangan Yesung sudah di ketuk dari luar.

"Masuk!" Setelah mendapat izin dari Yesung, pintu itu perlahan terbuka menampakkan sosok Gain yang kemudian berjalan ka meja kerja Yesung dan meletakkan data orang-orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Gain pun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung segera memeriksa semua data pelanggan tetap department store-nya dengan cepat hingga akhirnya matanya menemukan sosok seorang yeoja yang tidak asing di matanya. Dengan segera dihubunginya nomor telepon yang tertera dikertas tersebut.

"_**Yeoboseyo?"**_

"Yeoboseyo. Minnie ini aku, Yesung."

"_**Oh oppa, waeyo?"**_

"Bisa kita bertemu hari ini, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu?"

"_**Ne, kebetulan aku juga sedang ada di perusahaanmu. Oppa datang saja ke cafe XX di lantai dua."**_

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana. Annyeong."

"_**Ne, annyeong."**_

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin di telepon, Yesung segera melesat menuju lantai dua ke cafe XX seperti apa yang diutarakan oleh Sungmin. Sesampainya di sana Sungmin sudah menunggunya di depan cafe.

"Oppa annyeong. Apa yang oppa ingin bicarakan denganku?"

"Annyeong. Kita bicara di dalam saja." Mereka pun masuk ke cafe tersebut dan menduduki salah satu kursi di sudut cafe. Belum lama mereka duduk datang seseorang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Permisi mau pesan apa?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah salah satu pelayan cafe tersebut.

"Apa oppa mau memesan sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin pada Yesung.

"Aniyo."

"Kami tidak memesan apa pun. Kami hanya mau bicara sebentar, tidak apa-apakan?" Ucap Sungmin ramah pada pelayan tersebut.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Oh iya Sungmin-ssi, ngomong-ngomong bunga yang baru diantarkan tadi mau diletakkan di mana?"

"Letakkan saja di tiap pojok ruangan." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan pelayan tersebut Sungmin kembali menatap Yesung yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin karena merasa heran pelayan tersebut mengenal Sungmin.

"Aniyo oppa. Mereka hanya menyewa jasaku untuk mendesign interior cafe mereka. Maklum cafe ini baru buka." Jawab Sungmin yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Yesung pertanda bahwa ia sudah mengerti. "Jadi apa yang ingin oppa bicarakan denganku?"

"Kau kan teman SMA Wookie, apakah saat di SMA dia pernah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sampai membuatnya trauma atau semacamnya?"

"Apa oppa melakukan pelecehan terhadap Wookie?" wajah Sungmin yang tadinya ceria mendadak berubah menjadi menyeramkan membuat Yesung serasa menciut seketika.

"A-Aniyo. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Kalau memang oppa tidak melakukan apa-apa, untuk apa oppa bertanya seperti itu? Dan aku yakin saat ini Wookie sedang menjauhi oppa."

"Aku tidak melakukan pelecehan atau pun hal-hal mesum kepadanya. Kecuali jika dia sendiri yang mengartikan perbuatanku sebagai tindakan pelecehan."

"Memangnya apa yang oppa lakukan?"

"Aku hanya menciumnya. Saat ciuman yang pertama dia bahkan menerimanya, tapi tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah ketika ia menengar kata hotel dari mulut dongsaengku. Lalu saat aku mengantarnya pulang dia ketiduran di dalam mobil jadi aku ingin membangunkannya tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku ingin membangunkannya dengan cara menciumnya, tapi belum sempat aku menciumnya dia terbangun dan langsung mendorongku. Wajahnya bahkan langsung memucat setelahnya dan tingkahnya semakin aneh, pagi ini dia bahkan sampai izin sakit dan handphone-nya tidak bisa dihubungi." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar tanpa melakukan jeda untuk mengambil napas. Mendengar penjelasan Yesung, Sungmin langsung mendesah dengan sangat berat.

"Jelas saja Wookie seperti itu. Saat SMA Wookie hampir saja diperkosa oleh appanya sendiri."

"M-MWO?!" Yesung amat terkejut mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Yesung tidak dapat mebayangkan bagaimana mungkin seorang appa melakukan hal seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri.

"Saat SMA keluarga Wookie mengalami kebangkrutan sehingga tidak mampu membayar biaya rumah sakit untuk merawat umma Wookie yang memang penyakitan. Tidak lama setelah mengalami kebangkrutan ahjumma meninggal. Appa Wookie pun mengalami stress berat setelah ahjumma meninggal. Wajah Wookie yang amat mirip dengan ahjumma membuat ahjussi mengira bahwa Wookie adalah ahjumma. Akhirnya ahjussi lepas kendali dan mencoba memperkosa Wookie. Untung saja ahjussi segera sadar sebelum sempat merenggut keperawanan Wookie. Karena merasa bersalah pada Wookie, esoknya ahjussi ditemukan telah gantung diri di dalam rumahnya. Sejak saat itu Wookie jadi sangat tertutup dan takut pada siapa saja terutama namja kecuali padaku dan Kyu. Jika berada di dekat kami berdua Wookie akan kembali menjadi yeoja yang ceria seperti sebelumnya. Meskipun lama-kelamaan Wookie mulai terbiasa dengan namja, tapi dia masih tetap trauma jika ia merasa ketakutan terhadap namja tersebut."

Selama mendengarkan cerita Sungmin, Yesung hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin dan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah berusaha meredam amarahnya atau lebih tepatnya rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa berada di sisi Wookie, yeoja yang dicintainya itu di saat ia sedang kesulitan.

"Oppa, aku tahu kau namja yang baik, jadi sebaiknya oppa segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Karena aku percaya oppa melakukan hal itu bukan karena nafsu tetapi karena oppa memang mencintai Wookie dengan tulus. Aku sudah menganggap Wookie seperti dongsaengku sendiri, jadi kumohon jaga dan lindungi Wookie."

"Gomawo Minnie. Sepertinya oppa harus pergi sekarang dan menjelaskan segalanya sebelum terlambat. Lain kali aku akan meneraktirmu."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu teraktirannya."

Yesung segera beranjak dari cafe tersebut menuju tempat parkir. Dalam perjalanannya, Yesung sempat menghubungi Gain untuk membatalkan semua jadwalnya hari ini. Sesampainya di tempat parkir Yesung segera menuju mobilnya dan melajukannya cukup kencang menuju apartement Ryeowook. Karena selama ini Yesung hanya pernah mengantarkan Ryeowook sampai di depan apartement saja, jadi dia tidak tahu Ryeowook tinggal di apartement nomor berapa. Yesung pun berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Leeteuk dan untungnya Leeteuk mengetahui nomor apartement Ryeowook. Sesampainya di depan apartement Ryeowook, Yesung segera menuju ruangan dengan nomor yang telah diberitahukan oleh Leeteuk. Begitu didapatkannya, segera ditekannya bell apartement Ryeowook.

TING TONG

"Nuguseyo?" Terdengar suara nyaring Ryeowook yang terkesan melengking dari dalam apartement tersebut. Yesung sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Ryeowook mengetahui dialah yang memencet bell tersebut pintu dihadapannya tidak akan pernah terbuka.

TING TONG

"Chakanman!"

CEKLEK

"OMO! OPPA!" Ryeowook sangat terkejut melihat Yesung sudah berada di depan apartementnya. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menutup pintu apartementnya kembali namun sayang tangan Yesung lebih dulu menahan pintu tersebut dan menerobos masuk ke dalam apartement Ryeowook dan menutupnya dengan kasar menghasilkan bunyi dentuman keras.

"Oppa kumohon jangan begini. Kumohon jangan mendekat." Ryeowook berusaha memohon pada Yesung. Wajahnya sudah memucat dan ia mulai menangis.

GREP

"Oppa andwae!" Ryeowook mulai memberontak dalam pelukan Yesung. Siapa pun pasti akan merasa ketakutan jika ada seorang namja yang tiba-tiba masuk ke apartementmu secara paksa dan langsung memelukmu di tambah jika kau memiliki suatu trauma terhadap namja.

"Wookie tenanglah! Oppa mohon tenanglah. Oppa tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu, jadi kumohon tenanglah." Yesung berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat seakan-akan Ryeowook adalah benda berharga yang akan dicuri oleh orang lain. Perlahan-lahan Ryeowook muali tenang dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Jeongmal mianhe. Oppa tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan pelecehan atau semacamnya kepadamu. Oppa bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau punya masa lalu yang kelam yang membuatmu trauma pada namja. Tapi datu hal yang jelas bahwa oppa benar-benar tulus mencintaimu."

Perlahan-lahan Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya menatap lurus ke mata Yesung, "Dari mana oppa tahu tentang masa laluku?"

"Mianhe jika oppa lancang, tadi oppa bertemi dengan Minnie dan menanyakannya."

"Jadi oppa sudah tahu semuanya?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Air mata Ryeowook yang tadinya sudah berhenti mengalir mulai kembali membasahi pipinya dan dengan sigap Yesung segera menghapus jejak air mata tersebut.

"Mianhe. Mianhe karena oppa tidak bisa berada di sisimu disaat kau mengalami kesulitan. Kalau oppa tahu akan begini jadinya, oppa tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kalau tahu begini oppa tidak akan memenuhi ancaman appamu."

"Maksud oppa?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung karena perkataannya yang membuatnya sangat kebingungan saat ini.

"Dulu appamu tidak senang dengan kedekatan kita berdua oleh karena itu ia mengancamku untuk menjauhimu kalau aku tidak melakukannya ia akan menghancurkan panti asuhan tempatku tinggal. Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Karena itu pula aku menolakmu saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Mianhe, karena aku telah melukai perasaanmu."

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu memandang wajah yeoja di hadapannya. Merasa bersalah terhadap yeoja yang amat dicintainya tersebut. Apalagi ia baru saja menceritakan hal buruk mengenai appa Ryeowook. Siapa pun itu pasti akan merasa marah jika mendengar orang lain bercerita buruk mengenai sang appa. Tapi nampaknya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Ryeowook, ia justru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yesung dan perlahan menuntun Yesung untuk menatap matanya.

"Kenapa oppa tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa oppa mengambil keputusan sendiri? Kenapa oppa baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Lagi-lagi air mata Ryeowook kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Mianh..mphh." Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan ucapan maafnya, Ryeowook sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung. Yesung yang awalnya terkejut segera memejamkan matanya kemudian menekan tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen mengharuskan mereka untuk mengakhiri ciuman tersebut.

Begitu ciuman tersebut berakhir, Yesung segera memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. Memeluknya dengan erat, menyalurkan semua perasaannya yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan selama ini melalui pelukan tersebut. "aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi." Ryeowook pun membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Sungmin-ssi yang ini mau diletakkan di mana?" tanya seorang pelayan cafe tersebut pada Sungmin.

"Letakkan saja di sana."

Drrt drrt

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Sungmin bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, tidak perlu waktu lama Sungmin pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Yeoboseyo?"

"_**Yeoboseyo, apa kau sudah selesai bekerja?" tanya seorang namja dari seberang telepon itu.**_

"Ne appa, pekerjaanku baru saja selesai." Jawab Sungmin pada namja tadi yang telah ia hapal suaranya, yakni suara appanya.

"_**Kalau begitu segeralah datang ke restoran everlasting. Ada sesuatu yang harus appa bicarakan denganmu."**_

"Restoran everlasting? Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana."

"_**Ingat jangan terlalu lama, appa masih ada urusan setelah ini."**_

"Ne." Jawab Sungmin untuk terkahir kalinya sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. "Permisi. Berhubung urusanku di sini sudah selesai, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Oh baiklah. Kamsahamnida sudah membantu mendesign cafe ini, bayarannya akan ditransfer ke rekening anda."

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Sungmin pun meninggalkan cafe tersebut dan beranjak menuju parkiran. Namun belum jauh ia meninggalkan cafe tadi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada seorang namja yang membawa karangan bunga yang amat besar di hadapannya.

"Bukankah semua karangan bunga yang kupesan sudah diantarkan tadi, kenapa sekarang ada lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya pada namja di balik karangan bunga tersebut, namun pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh namja tersebut.

"Ya sudah, kau bawa saja bunga ini ke cafe yang ada di sana." Ucap Sungmin sekali lagi pada namaj tersebut yang masih dikiranya sebagai pengantar bunga. Sungmin mencoba bergeser ke arah kiri untuk membiarkan namja itu lewat namun namja tersebut juga ikut bergeser kearah kiri. Sungmin kemballi bergeser ke arah kanan namun sekali lagi namja tersebut juga ikut bergeser ke arah kanan dan begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya Sungmin geram juga.

"Ya! Kau sengaja?! Kalau kau tidak mau lewat paling tidak biarkan aku lewat, jangan ikut bergeser ke arah aku bergeser."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan noona lewat sebelum noona menerima bunga ini." Jawab namja tadi yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun setelah menurunkan karangan bunga yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Heoh! Apa kau tidak kekanak-kanakan? Untuk apa kau melakukan hal seperti ini, bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi?"

"Justru noona yang kekanak-kanakan karena tidak mau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun menentang perkataan Sungmin mengenai dirinya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Yaa, berani sekali kau mengataiku kakanak-kanakan. Aku ini lebih tua darimu."

"Lalu kenapa kalau noona lebih tua? Kalau memang noona tidak kekanak-kanakan terimalah bunga ini dan beri aku kesempatan lagi. Kalau noona tidak mau melakukannya, aku akan terus mengikuti noona dan mengganggu keseharian noona."

"Aish, arraso!" Ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau puas sekarang? Sekarang biarkan aku lewat, aku masih ada urusan."

Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan membiarkan lewat. Kyuhyun terus menatap punggung Sungmin yang terus berjalan menjauhinya tanpa sekali pun berbalik.

"Hehe. Noona, kau sudah masuk perangkapku. Kkkkk." Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ruangannya dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Saat ini Ia bahkan terlihat seperti anak SD yang beru saja mendapat permen.

**TBC.**

**CURHATAN AUTHOR:**

Annyeooooong! Long time not update. Mianhe karena updatenya super duper telat, soalnya selama ini author sibuk belajar buat semester jadi tidak ada waktu buat nulis ff. Kalau ada yang bingung kok updatenya setelah semester sudah cukup lama lewat, itu karena author lagi-lagi disibukkan dengan kegiatan porseni. Di mana author harus jadi panitia porseni dan juga ikut bertanding. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana capeknya author. Makanya author sampai tepar selama tiga hari dan baru bisa menyelesaikan ff ini beberapa hari kemudian. Jadi sekali lagi mianhe atas keterlambatannya. Mianhe juga karena ff ini sepertnya sudah semakin GAJE.

Sekedar penyampaian, mungkin author akan semakin sering update terlambat. Soalnya semester depan author harus serius belajar buat ujian nasional dan ujian masuk universitas. Tapi kalau memang author dapat waktu buat nulis ff, author pasti akan lakukan dan update sesegera mungkin. Jadi mohon doanya yah agar author bisa lulus semua ujian dan bisa melanjutkan ff ini lagi.

Jeongmal gomawo buat para readers yang sudah bersedia dan masih setia menanti dan membaca ff ini. Author bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kalian. Oleh karena itu pesan terakhir author adalah...MEREKA YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FF INI ATAU PUN TERLANJUR MEMBACA FF INI, SANGAT DIHARAPKAN UNTUK MEMBERIKAN REVIEW.

GOMAWO ^_^


	8. pengumuman

Dear readersku yg masih setia nungguin fanfic ini update, jeongmal mianhe author nggak bisa lanjut dulu untuk sementara waktu. Karena author lagi sibuk dengan ujian akhir, jd author tdk bisa lanjut nulis dulu.

Perkiraan author mungkin baru bisa lanjut fanfic ini sekitar akhir bulan Juli atau awal Agustus.

Kalau memang masih penasaran harap ditunggu.

From Yewookie9


End file.
